In Love With A Wolf
by lecookie12
Summary: Stiles, odd name for a girl, but you can't say Stiles is completely normal. Best friends with Scott McCall, or are they more than just that? She wishes, see, Stiles been in love with Scott for a while now, but after Allison Argent move to town, will Scott ever return Stiles feelings? Not to forget Scott just became a werewolf... Fem!Stiles/Scott *Season 1* AUish Slow-burn
1. Wolf Moon I

**A/N: This story is Fem!Stiles/Scott. Don't like don't read. I don't own Teen Wolf or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Stiles POV**

_"Some joggers found it in the woods, it's a girl, we think she's in her twenties, but get this, they only found half the body"_

I almost dropped the phone in shocked.

* * *

That's how our adventure started, I was listening to my dad's phone calls... again, can you blame me? One gets bored.

Anyway, some officer had just called my dad, the sheriff, and they were looking for a dead body, well not exactly a dead body. Half of it.

That was some crazy stuff, man.

I had to go and tell Scott, my best friend. We've known each other practically our whole lives and I was always dragging him to some midnight adventure.

I got out my cellphone, found his number and dial him.

He send me to voicemail.

"Come on, Scott pick up" I said aloud after the third time calling him.

You know what, screw it. I'm driving there.

So, after my dad left to find this girl in the woods, I got into my jeep, and drove to Scott's.

When I arrived there, I noticed his light was on. Good news.

Bad news, the rest of the lights were off so I had to be careful not to wake up Melissa/Mrs. McCall/Scott's mom. She'll kill me if she finds out I want to drag out Scott in the middle of the night to find a death body.

Guess I'll have to climb the roof again.

Oh yeah, again, I've done this quite a few times, when Scott's sleep I tapped his window to wake him up, he gets pretty scared, it's actually kind of funny.

Let's do this.

* * *

I was about to get to Scott's window when I heard a noise from the porch of his house.

Oh oh.

Distracted, I lost my balance and fell backwards.

Good news, I somehow, was hanging like a bat (the animal) so I didn't fell and hurt myself. Although my long wavy hair was all in my head somehow, and in my mouth, ugh.

Bad news, Scott almost killed me with a bat (the object)

He was about to swing it at my face when I let out a high pitched screamed and he stopped, although he screamed too.

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Scott asked/screamed. I know I know, what kind of girl goes with the name Stiles. Well, that wasn't my real name, but we shall never speak of my real name, ever, so everyone calls me Stiles, because I'm cool like that.

"You wouldn't answer you're phone!" I exclaimed, defending myself. Then I signaled to the bat in his hands "And why do you have a bat!? Hitting girls is wrong, Scotty"

That was my nickname for him, I know, very original.

"I thought you were a predator" He said.

"A predator? Really? Me? Stiles Stilinski, 5'2ft tall, pale skin and fragile bones, a predator? Are you high?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

He gave me a sheepish smile, oh there they are, the McCall dimples, Scott's dimples were the sweetest thing ever- Um, I'm not going down that road right now.

"Ok, I know it's late but you gotta hear this" I said "I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch call" Scott gave me a look, guess he already figure out we were playing detective tonight. "They're bringing every officer in the Beacon department and even state police"

Scott frowned a little "For what?" He asked.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods." I said. I got off Scott's roof and landed on the front yard. I rubbed some dirt off my clothes.

"A dead body?" He asked. I looked at him incredulously, the boy may be gorgeous, with his kind brown eyes, and his wavy longish brown hair, but sometimes I swear he's stupid as hell.

I looked at him dead serious and said sarcastically "No, a body of water, yes dumb ass a dead body" I climbed to the porch to stand in front of him.

"You mean like murder?" He asked.

"Nobody knows yet" I answered "Just that it was a girl, probably in her twenties."

"Hold on" He said "If they found the body, then what are they looking for?"

I grin at him.

"That's the best part" I said, jumping a little in my excitement. "They only found half"

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise.

I nodded "We're going"

* * *

We arrived to the woods in less than 10 minutes.

I turn the car off and got out of the jeep, Scott following my lead.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott asked.

I nodded, he looked unsure. "Oh, come on, you're the one always bitching that nothing interesting ever happens in this town"

"I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow" He said

Yes, Scott plays lacrosse, no he's not in first line, yes, me, his mom and my dad are his only fans.

"Right," I said to him, while turning my flashlight on "Because sitting on the bench is such a hard work"

"No," He said "Because I'm playing this year, in fact, I'm making first line"

"Hey, Scott listen, it's ok to dream" I said rubbing his arm.

"I'm serious" He said

I shrugged. And we continued to walk through the woods. Don't get me wrong, it would be awesome if Scott made first line, he could rub it in Jackson's face.

Jackson, I hate that guy.

"Just out of curiousity" He said "Which part of the body are we looking for?"

I stopped for a second and cocked my head to the side, then I kept walking

"Huh good question" I muttered

I heard him chuckle.

"And uh, what if whatever killed the body still out here" He said. I turned to him, he was giving me a smug look. The one that said, let's go home Stiles, you're gonna get us in trouble.

"If the thing'd still out here we run" I said, Scott shook his head. Maybe I should have plan this out better than I did.

"it's conforming to know" He said as we climbed a hill "That you planned this out with you're usual attention to detail"

"Shut up, McCall" I said as I got to the top of the hill.

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should hold the flashlight"Scott said while getting some air from his inhaler. I let out a chuckle.

I saw more flashlight, so I dive in to the ground. Oh crap. Please don't let my dad found me. Something fell next to me, Scott.

"Come on" I said as I started running, we needed to get away from the cops. I heard Scott yelling at me to stop, and I did but it was because a dog barked at me, and a flashlight flashed into my eyes, which made me fell to the ground

Busted. Ugh.

"Hang on, hang on." Oh no. That's my dad's voice. "This little delinquent belongs to me"

I sighed. I'm in trouble, again.

I looked at my dad sheepishly and said in my most casual voice. "Hey, dad how you doing?"

"So did you listen to all my phone calls?" He asked tiredly.

"No" I said

"Stiles" He said in a waring tone.

"Well, not the boring ones"

He shook his head. "And where's your usual partner in crime?" He asked me.

"Who? Scott? Scott's home" I said shrugging my shoulders. Please don't see through my lie. Mrs. McCall will kill me "Scott's home, he said he wanted a good night sleep before school tomorrow, it's just me, alone, in the woods."

Dad sighed, I don't think he believed me. "Scott? Are you there?" He said pointing his flashlight behind me. "Scott?" He asked one more time.

"So good you believe me" I muttered. Dad shook his head.

"Well young lady, I'm going to escort you back to your car" He said, then he grab my elbow and start dragging me out of the woods "And you and I are going to have a talk about something call invasion of privacy" He said giving me a disapproving look.

Once we were out of his officer's hearing radio he said.

"Stiles what were you thinking?" He asked me.

I scratch the back of my head.

"You could have been hurt by the thing that killed that girl" He said concerned

"Now, that you're on it, what exactly kill her?" I asked.

"Stiles" He said in a warning tone.

"Sorry" I said looking away

* * *

An hour later, I arrived home. After my dad's lecture I decide to call Scott, see what had happened to him.

This time he answered the first time I called

"Hey, sorry about that" I said

_"It's fine"_ He replied through the phone

"So did something interesting happened?" I asked.

_"Something bit me"_

"What?" I asked worriedly "Are you ok?"

_"Yeah, it just it was so weird- oh shit, I think my mom's awake I'll tell you at school tomorrow, goodnight Stiles"_

"Goodnight Scott" I said as he hung up.

Something bit him? Was it a coyote or something?

Scott better tell me everything

* * *

At school, tomorrow morning, I saw Scott getting off his bicycle. I cached up to him.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" He replied.

We walked for a minute or so before I couldn't handle it anymore. I grab him by the shoulders and said really really fast

"Ok, tell me exactly what happened, what was the thing that bit you, does it hurt, can I see, let me see, come on Scott I'm your best friend!"

He chuckled at me. Ah, the dimples. Lovely dimples. Focus Stiles.

"So?" I asked, eagerly.

He looked around to make sure nobody was watching. Please Scott, don't flatter yourself, people barely know we exist.

He pulled up the end of his shirt, to reveal a big white bandage covering a good portion of his skin.

I touched it and he hissed in pain.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"S'okay, it was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" He said.

"A wolf bit you?" I asked, incredulously. He nodded. I shook my head "Nuh uh, no way"

"I heard a wolf howling" He said, shrugging his shoulders.

"No you didn't" I stated.

"What do you mean no I didn't, how would you know what I heard?" He asked me raising an eyebrow.

I chuckled "Cause California doesn't have wolves" I answered "Not in like 60 years"

"Really?" He asked me

"Yep, not a single wolfie in Cali" I said absolutely sure

"Well," He said grinning "If you don't believe me about the wolf then you won't believe me when I say to you I found the body."

"Wow, what?" I asked, excitement filling my body "Are you kidding me, you better not be kidding me"

"I wish, I'm gonna have nightmares for a month" He said, shaking his head.

"That is freakin' awesome" I said "I mean that's the best thing that had happened to this town since your birth- Um what a bird?" I said pointing at the sky. Scott gave a look as if I was crazy, frankly I was, I kind of admitted I liked Scott right there. Oh god, let's hope he ignores that "Let's go to class" I said as the bell rang. And started walking up to my first class with Scott, we both had English first, lovely.

* * *

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night" Our English teacher Mr. Something was saying

Scott turned to look at me and I winked at him, he smiled and turned back to our teacher, man those dimples are gonna be the death of me.

"...as what happen" Mr. Whatever keep telling us "But I'm here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody"

I gasped, that's bull I quint my eyes at him. Liar. Scott turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, I put my hands in surrender, I had no clue if there was an actual suspect, or if the police was just saying that to not alarm anyone.

Probably the second one.

"Which means" Mr. English Teacher said "That you can give your attention to the syllabus which is in your desk outline this semester."

I groaned alongside some others, and just stared blankly at the sheet in front of me for a couple of minutes.

I turned to look at Scott, he was staring at the door.

Why was he staring at the door? I mean sure it's a pretty door, nothing special though, just a normal school wooden door, not that ugly though. Suddenly the door opened, and the vice principal and a girl walk in, huh we got a newbie, cool, I guess.

She had long curly brown hair, brown eyes and a square jaw. She seemed nice, maybe a little shy. I would be too, if I was in a new school on my own.

"This is our new student, Allison Argent, make her feel welcome" The vice principal said, and then left.

Allison walked to the only seat available, which was behind Scott.

Then suddenly, Scott turns and he gives her a pen. Allison looked at him, confused for a second, but then she smiled and took the pen.

"Thanks" She said.

Scott smiled and turned around. I noticed he kept turning around once in a while to look at Allison.

Oh no.

He likes her.

* * *

After class, we walked to Scott's locker. He needed his bottle of water before going to practice, and me being his best friend, was going with him.

Nicole, an African American girl, came to us, she was kind of my friend... not really.

"Can someone explain me how she's here just for 5 minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique" She asked us. I turned to see who she was talking about. Oh Allison, of course.

I shrugged, Nicole kept walking. Lydia Martin was the most popular girl in school, she had strawberry-blonde hair, and green eyes. Her clique consisted of Jackson, her boyfriend, a tall guy with blue eyes, short hair that spiked in the front, he was really handsome but he was a total ass.

I turned to Scott, but he was staring behind me. I frowned and turned, he was looking at Lydia, Jackson, and Allison. But then they walked away.

"So, um" I said to Scott. He turned to me "You like her, don't you?" I said trying to sound casual.

"Well, um, she seems nice" He said chuckling.

Yeah, that answers it all, 10 year plan to get with Scott is now down the toilet.

"Let's go to practice" I said giving him a fake smile

* * *

I was sitting in the bleachers, waiting for Scott to come out of the changing room.

When he did, I waved at him, he waved back, but then he looked at something behind me, and there, ladies and gentlemen was Allison Argent. Great.

I turned back, huh Coach was giving Scott the goalie position?

Weird.

"Who is that?" I heard Allison voice asked.

"Him? Not sure who he is" Lydia answered. Ah they're talking about Scott, Lydia knows every other player but Scott, he wasn't what you'll call popular "Why?"

"He's in my english class" Allison said

You better not like him, please do not like him.

I blocked the rest of their conversation and focus on Scott who just got hit in the face with a lacrosse ball, which made him fall to the ground. I shook my head and wince. Oh crap he was looking over, I gave him a thumbs up.

He got up. At least his not giving up

The next person in line shoot another ball at him, and Scott... stopped it?

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily. Everybody looked confused, even Scott, but who cares?

And then the next shooter in line went but Scott stopped it again!

"Wohooo!" I cheered

And Scott stopped the next one, and the next one, and the next one.

I was so happy for my friend, I was doing a tiny dance in my seat.

"He seems like he's pretty good" Allison said from behind me. My smile flattered.

But I didn't think much of her words 'cause Jackson was going next.

"Oh god" I murmured.

I was bitting my nails to help my nerves.

Jackson make a shot... But Scott stopped it.

I jumped out of my chair and cheered. Probably earning some looks from everyone around me, but I didn't care

"Way to go Scott!" I exclaimed. He looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back.

* * *

After practice was over we went back to the woods to look for Scott's inhaler. The genius had dropped it, yesterday after my dad bust me.

"Ok Scott how did you do it?" I asked him "You turned into this lacrosse star overnight"

He shrugged, but smiled to me "I seriously have no clue what it was, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball"

I raised an eyebrow.

"And that's not the only thing" He said as we went our way deeper into the woods "I hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear, smell things"

"Smell things, like what, Jackson's stink? Everyone can smell that, buddy" I said grinning.

"No seriously like, the mint gum you have in your pocket." He said pointing at my jacket's pocket

I laughed and reach for my pocket "I don't have any mint gum in my-" I pulled out some mint gum out of my pocket, which by the way, I had no clue was there. I looked at him raising my eyebrows. He shrugged.

"So all of this started with a bit" I said.

"What if it's like an infection, my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something" He asked, he was starting to freak out.

Ok, call me an ass but I couldn't resist myself

"You know what I think I've actually heard of this" I said nodding my head "It's an specific kind of infection"

Scott looked at me wide eyed, and stopped walking "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, yeah" I said nodding my head with the straightest face I could handle to make "It's called... lycanthropy"

"What is that? Is it bad?" He asked, concerned

Oh Scott you need to read more

"Oh yeah" I said looking at him sadly. He's gonna hate me for this "It's the worst... But only once a month"

He frowned, confused. Don't laugh Stiles, don't laugh "Once a month?"

"Mhmm" I confirmed "On the night of a full moon... awooo" I couldn't help it any longer, and I let out a laugh.

Scott glared at me, and he kept walking "Stop it" He said

"Hey! You're the one who heard a wolf howling" I said, defending myself, walking beside him.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!" He exclaimed

"I know! You're a werewolf" I said "Grrr" He looked so done with my shit in that moment, I poked him, chuckling. "Ok, obviously I'm kidding, but if you see me melting all the silver I can find, is because friday's a full moon"

Scott stopped and looked at the ground, which gave me some time to look at him, man I swear he gets hotter every year.

"I could've sworn this was it" He said, making me stop staring at him and looking at the ground, I didn't see his inhaler anywhere "A bunch of deers came running, I saw the body, I dropped my inhaler"

"Maybe the killer moved the body" I said

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks" He said.

I look up the ground and saw a guy standing a couple feet from us, all in black, he was frowning at us and he didn't seem friendly at all.

Wait, that's Derek Hale. I winced and poked Scott. He looked to me and I nodded towards Derek.

Scott and I stood there awkwardly as Derek came walking towards us.

"What are you doing here?" He asked "This is private property"

"Sorry, um, we didn't know" I said, he glared at me.

I nudge Scott, your turn to talk to the loony man.

"We were just looking for something but um" Scott started. Derek raised his eyebrows at him "Forget it"

Derek throw something at Scott. His inhaler. Then he turned, and walked away.

Rude.

"Ok, Stiles I gotta get to work, let's go" Scott said.

"Dude" I said putting a hand in his chest to keep him from walking any further, self consciously I blushed a little, realizing what I've done and dropped my hand by my side. "That was Derek Hale, you remember right? He's just like a few years older than us"

"Remember what?" Scott asked.

"His family" I answered "They all burned death in a fire ten years ago"

Scott raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I wonder what's he doing back" Scott said

I shrugged. It was all very odd.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

I was changing the sign from open to closed in the clinic's door when I heard another wolf howling. I don't care what Stiles says, that definitely sounded like a wolf howling, so did the one last night.

After changing signs, I went to the clinic bathroom to check on my injury, but when I took off the bandage, the bit was completely gone. Poof. Like magic.

I frowned and pulled my shirt down. Strange things have happened to me lately.

I continued with my work. I had to feed the cats, I grabbed some food for them and went into the cat room.

"Hello kitties" I said. Stiles always hated this room. According to her, cats are evil, they sneak on you and dig their claws in your leg. That did happened to her when we were 8, one of our many hospitals trips.

The moment I put a foot in the room all the cats started meowing at me, and they started to attacked their cages, scared, I left the room, and closed the door behind me. They seemed to get calmer when I left.

Huh. That was weird. The cats usually liked me. They hated Stiles, though, not me.

I heard a knock in the door.

We're closed, people.

I went down the hall, and saw Allison. We aren't closed anymore. She seemed like she had been crying. This could be my chance to ask her out. If she stops crying, of course.

I opened the door and she started talking/sobbing to me

"I didn't see it, I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds and the dog, he's in my car and I- I- I-"

"It's alright, it's alright" I said, trying to calm her down "Let's go get the dog."

We went outside, and it was raining, should have brought an umbrella, there are like three inside the clinic.

Allison opened her trunk and inside was a dog, she started barking at Allison, and she jumped back.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded. "She's just frightened"

"That's make two of us" She said

"I'll see if I can have a look" I looked at the dog in the eyes, and she stopped barking. Huh. Not one of the oddest thing that had happened to me today.

I carried the dog inside, Allison following me.

Once inside, I put her in the table and examine her.

"I think her leg is broken," I said to Allison, who was way calmer now "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints, I could do it myself and then giving a pain killer for now" I turned to Allison, she seemed cold. Idiot. Of course she was cold, she was out in the rain. "I have an extra shirt"

"Oh I don't wanna trouble you" She said shaking her head

But I got up and got it for her, anyway

"Here" I said, handing her my extra shirt

She smiled gratefully then went into the other room to change.

I turned back to the door but in like .5 seconds I found myself looking over at Allison change. Can you blame me?

But then the dog yowled at me. I turned back to the dog. She was giving me an accusatory look.

"What? I didn't see anything" I said, defending myself from the dog's hazel eyes, they kind of remind me of Stiles.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, I was done with healing the dog. Allison came back to the room.

"Thanks for doing this" She said "I feel really stupid"

"How come?" I asked

"I don't know, I freaked out like a total girl" She said. I chuckled.

"Well you are a girl" I replied

"I freaked out like a girly girl and I'm not a girly girl" She explained

"What kind of girl are you?" I asked her

"Tougher than that" She assured me "At least I thought I was."

"Hey, I'll freak out too." I said "In fact, I'll probably cry, and not like a man either, like the girliest girly girl ever"

Allison laughed. You made her laughed McCall, there you go.

A few minutes later, after assuring Allison the dog was going okay, I walk her to her car.

I should asked her to the party, what do I have to loose?

"So," I said "I was wondering, um I mean, is it really family night on Friday? Or do you think you would like to go to that party with me"

"Family night was a total lie" She said, then frowned "What about you're girlfriend, aren't you going to the party with her?" She asked, frowning

"Girlfriend?" I asked, confused "I don't have a girlfriend, who are you talking about?"

"You know, that girl in practice, got over excited when you stopped all the shots. Short, brown hair, hazel eyes. She's really pretty" She said.

"You mean Stiles?" I asked incredulously. "Stiles my best friend, not my girlfriend" I said laughing. Stiles and me? Do we seem like we're dating?

"Oh ok" She said smiling.

"So is that a yes, you'll go?" I asked

"Definitely yes" She said giving me one last smile

Then she went inside her car, and drove away from the clinic.

When I went to bed that night, I still couldn't believe what Allison had said. Stiles, my girlfriend, that's the oddest thing that could ever happened. I mean sure she was really pretty and funny, but we've been best friends since we were like 5, it would be weird, besides it's not like Stiles likes me that way, anyway

* * *

**A/N: That's it for the chapter, hope you like it. Review if you did. Don't forget to Favorite/Follow this story :)**


	2. Wolf Moon II

** A/N: Thanks to everyone that review/favourite/follow this story! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Scott's POV**

Leaves, tree leaves, all around me. I frowned, why would there be tree leaves in my room, last time I checked there wasn't any.

I looked around. This is not my room, there aren't any trees in my room.

I was in the woods, I realized, how did I ended up here? One does not randomly wakes up in the woods. Did I just randomly sleep walk into the woods?

I stood up and looked around for some sort of sign that could explain this whole thing.

There was a lot of mist, and a wolf.

Wait, what?

I squinted my eyes to try and see better, it definitely was an animal, and it looked like a wolf. Stiles better be sure when she's telling me there are no wolves in California.

But, this wolf looked bigger than the others, maybe he was normal size and it was just paranoia, but I wasn't gonna stay long enough to find out.

I started walking faster to the opposite direction of the wolf, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

But he did.

Better start running now, the problem is that it was running behind me.

I kept running. Since that night in the woods, when something had bitten me, I've been faster than ever, maybe I'll be able to outrun it.

After running for like 5 minutes with that thing on my heels, I saw a fence. I jumped it, what did I have to loose?

Water. A pool. That's what was behind the fence.

I turned around to see if the wolf had follow me, but apparently he didn't jumped the fence like I did. I sighed, at least I'd lost him.

I turned around, and saw an old man watering his plants. Oh crap, I'm in someone else's pool.

He looked at me dumbfounded. I gave him a sheepish smile and said "Good morning"

God, this was awkward.

* * *

_"And you were just like 'good morning' dude, you could have said something better like, 'water's warm today, huh'?" _

I had called Stiles right after I arrived home, and told her everything, but for some reason she'd find me jumping into a stranger's pool more interesting than me waking up in the woods.

I still have no memory of how I got there, but I'd settle for the idea of me somehow sleep walking all my way into the woods. It was the most logical conclusion I've came up with.

"Stiles, why would I want to make things awkwarder-"

_"More awkward" _She corrected me.

"Than it already was" I finished "Stiles, you're missing the point, again."

_"Blame it on the ADHD" _She said, as a excuse

"You can't blame everything on that" I said, shaking my head

_"But I shall try" _She said in a sing-song voice

I shook my head, again, that was a very Stiles answer "Concentrate, please"

_"Ok, ok, sorry" _She said_ "So, you woke up in the woods, and got attacked by a wolf"_

"Basically, yeah" I said.

_"Were you drunk?"_

"Of course not!" I said "I think I would've remember that"

_"Well depends on how much you drank" _She pointed out

"I wasn't drunk, or anything" I said "Stiles, what's going on with me?"

_"You're a werewolf, grrr"_ She said, between chuckles.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, where did you read that wolves hadn't been in California for over 60 years? 'Cause that thing last night was definitely a wolf"

_"I don't know, a book somewhere"_ She said dismissively_ "Maybe you saw a massive coyote"_

"No, I'm telling you, it was a wolf" I assured her.

_"Hmmm, well we'll figure it out, see what got into you"_

"I hope we do" I sad sighing "Listen, gotta go, see you at school"

_"Ok leave me alone to die! Au revoir mon ami"_ She said dramatically

"Was that french?" I asked her

_"Oui"_ She said brightly. I chuckled

* * *

I was at my locker, getting some of my stuff for lacrosse, when my locker door got shut by someone else, the sound made me jump.

I turned to see who it was.

Oh great, Jackson.

Why is he here, anyways.

"Alright little man" He said, I frowned at him. I am not little. "How 'bout you tell me where are you getting you're juice"

I looked at him, confused.

"What?" I asked

Juice, why is he asking me about juice? Does his juice tastes that bad? There are more than just one store you can go and buy juice, you know.

"Where. Are. You. Getting. Your. Juice?" He said every word really slow, as if he was talking to a 4 year old.

I frowned at him. Why is he so interest in juice? I mean sure it's delicious. Me and Stiles favourite flavour is apple. Mmm apple juice.

Anyway, I replied to Jackson "My mom does all the groceries shopping" Leave me alone, dude.

He looked at me as if I was an idiot, he tends to do that a lot.

"Listen McCall, you're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from, 'cause there's no way in hell you're kicking ass in the field without some sort of chemical boost." He said, glaring at me.

"Oh, you mean steroids" I realized, I raised an eyebrow at him "Are you on steroids?"

Why in the Holy Hell did I said that?

Jackson shoved me against the lockers.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson asked me angrily.

"What's going on with me?" I asked him. Good question. "Do you really wanna know?" Jackson nodded "Well so would I! Cause I can see, hear, and smell things I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell. I do things it should be impossible for me to do, I'm sleep walking three miles into the middle of the woods and I'm pretty sure convinced i'm going out of my freaking mind!" I exclaimed. It felt good to finally get that off my chest, but seriously what was going on with me? What was happening?

I sighed. Jackson snorted. Of course he wouldn't believe me.

"You think you're funny, don't you McCall" He said. I frowned at him. "I know you're hiding something, I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes"

He punched the locker beside me and then walked away. I sighed.

I don't have time for this. I started walking to practice, where sadly Jackson would be there too.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

I was in my room when the phone rang.

"I got it!" My dad yelled from downstairs "Yes, this is sheriff Stilinski speaking"

Oh god, is it about the body, it should be about the body, I overheard my dad saying they were going to analyze it.

I went to the hall and grab our other phone, and listen to my dad's conversation, which I tend to do, a lot.

"What did the analysis said?" I heard my dad asked.

_"We found some animal hairs" _I heard someone from the other line, probably some DNA analyzer.

"What animal? A coyote? A mountain lion?" Dad asked.

_"No, a wolf"_ I heard the guy from the other line replied. My eyes got wider in shock, so Scott did hear a wolf. What if him being a werewolf was true, and not some joke anymore?

"Thanks, Jim, call if anything else comes up" Dad said

_"Sure thing, sheriff" _

Dad hung up after that, I put the phone back in place. I had to tell Scott about this.

* * *

"Scott! Scott! Wait up!" I yelled as I spotted him, he was getting ready to play. He turned and look at me.

"Stiles, I'm playing first elimination, can you wait?" He asked me.

"Just hold on!" I exclaimed, dude this was important. "I overheard my dad in the phone, the analysis came back from the LA lab, and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods-"

"Stiles, I gotta go" He said, putting his gloves on.

"No, Scott you won't believe what the animal was" I said walking with him, but then he ran to the center of the field, leaving me behind. I sighed. "It was a wolf" I murmured to myself.

I walked to the bleachers, waiting for them to start playing.

I heard someone sit by me, I turned to see who it was.

Allison, lovely.

"Hi" She said

"Hey" I said, not really eager to talk to her.

"Are you Stiles?" She asked.

"Yeah, Allison, right?" I asked, of course I knew it was her, when someone may like the guy you like you make sure you know her name. She nodded

"You're Scott's friend" She said.

"Best friend" I corrected, talking about Scott, what was he doing? Oh just listening to the Coach.

"He's good, I saw him play the other day" Allison said as the team parted.

I shrugged "I'm better than him" And it was true, me and Scott being playing our whole lives together and I usually beat him, but now with his new supernatural abilities I wasn't so sure about it, I stand firmly by saying he's a werewolf, as crazy as it sounds, it's becoming less crazy every second.

"You play lacrosse?" Allison asked surprised, I turned to her, I could see she was clearly astonished. I raised an eyebrow at her "Sorry, I didn't meant it to be rude-"

I chuckled. "Nah, it's fine, everybody's surprise, violent sport, tiny person, hard to believe, but yeah, I play for the girls' team" I was first line actually, but it may be 'cause there's barely enough girls to make the team, as popular as the boys' lacrosse team is, the girls' isn't so much.

I turned to the field, not really wanting to talk to Allison, I found Scott in seconds, who somehow, was now kicking everybody's ass in the field. But it just didn't seem real.

He made a freaking front flip for God's sake! Scott can barely walk in his feet without stumbling.

I gasped.

"McCall get over here!" Coach said "What in God's name was that? This is a lacrosse field, what are you trying up for the gymnastics team?"

"No coach" Scott said frowning

"What the hell was that?" He asked

"I don't know, I was just trying to make the shot" Scott said, shrugging.

"Well you make the shot and guess what?" Coach said, then he smiled "You're just starting, buddy, you made first line"

I heard Allison cheered beside me. Scott turned to look at us and smiled. I force a smile back.

There was something terrible wrong though, I mean, one does not turn into a lacrosse star over night.

It didn't seem real, but... Wolf hair. Bite. Super reflexes. It made sense.

Scott was a werewolf.

* * *

The moment I got home from school I started to do some research.

_Lycaon_

_Silver Bullets _

_Wolfsbane_

_Lycanthropy_

Every thing wolf related, I looked it up in google, and books I'd taken out of the public library. Every little piece of information I could found, I read. And print the most useful stuff, too.

I gave Scott a call as I was in the last chapter of_ 'History of Lycanthropy'_

I heard a knock in my door 15 minutes later, which made me jump. I got up from my chair an open the door.

Scott stood there smiling, damn dimples, making my knees go weak.

"Get in" I said, pushing him inside my room. "You gotta see this, I've been doing some research, ok a lot, websites, books, anything that could help."

"How much Adderall did you have today?" Scott asked me chuckling.

"A lot" I said "But that doesn't matter, just listen" I said, he sat down on my bed. I turn and grab some of the stuff I printed.

"So did they found out the body?" Scott asked "Found out who did it?"

"No" I said, turning back to him, papers in hand, and shook my head "They're still questioning people, even Derek Hale"

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day" Scott said

"Yes, yes, yes, but that's not it, ok" I said, quickly.

"What then?" He asked me

"Remember the joke from the other day?" I said "Not a joke anymore"

Scott looked at me, confused

"The wolf, the werewolf joke in the woods" I specified for him. "I started doing all this reading on it, do you even know why a wolf howls?" I asked him, getting up.

"Should I?" He said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal his location to the rest of the pack, so if you heard a wolf howling it could mean they were near by, maybe even a pack of them"

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott asked me

"No" I said, shaking my head. "Werewolves."

Scott looked at me, incredulously and said "Are you seriously wasting my time with this? You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour" He stoop up and grabbed his backpack

Oh yeah, because Allison is more important than you may being a freaking werewolf.

I put a hand on his shoulder, to stop him from walking away. "I saw you at the field today, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot" He said, shrugging.

"No!" I exclaimed "You made an incredibly good shot, the way you moved, your reflexes, people can't just do that overnight! And there's the vision and the senses, and do you seriously think I didn't notice you don't need your inhaler anymore?"

"Ok dude, I can't think about this now, we'll talk tomorrow" He said.

I looked at him with completely disbelief.

"Tomorrow?! What? No!" I exclaimed "The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?"

"What are you trying to do?" Scott asked me, clearly annoyed. "I just made first line, I have a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me" I rolled my eyes at that, he didn't seem to notice. "Everything in my life is somehow perfect why are you trying to ruin it!?"

I glared at him "I'm trying to help, you're cursed Scott." Now, he was glaring at me, I ignored that "And it's not only the full moon that makes you change, it'll also happens when you're bloodlust will be at it's peek"

"Bloodlust" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're urge to kill" I said. I know, it sounds lovely, doesn't it?

"I'm already starting to feel an urge to kill, Stiles" He said, glaring at me, I sighed.

"You have to hear this" I said, grabbing the '_History of Lycanthropy'_ book. "'Change can be cause by anger, or anything that raises your pulse' Alright?" I said, putting the book down "I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does." Which I don't like, by the way "You gotta cancel this date" I got up and went to grab his phone from his back. "You gotta call her right now"

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"I'm canceling the date" I said grabbing his phone.

"No! Give it to me!" Scott yelled, angrily. Next thing I know, Scott had pinned me against the wall and his fist was inches from my face. My body tensed up, of all the times we've fight, Scott had never hit me, I slapped him sometimes, but he never hit me, that's not Scott. It's the full moon, it must be, I read that the full moon affects the werewolves' personality, Scott would never do something like that.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the pain that was about to come.

But it never did.

Scott stepped away, and punch my chair instead, making it fell, he turned to look at me. I stared at him, speechless. Scott was breathing heavily. I gave him his phone back, he took it.

"Sorry" He said after some minutes of silence, his voice full with regret. I looked in his eyes, he was scared, maybe as much as I was, that he would actually hit me. "I gotta get ready for that party" He turned and grabbed his backpack. "Sorry" He said one more time before he disappear through the door.

I can't believe he was still going to the party after this. He was going to kill someone if he wasn't careful. I sighed, I picked up the chair Scott had hit, and gasped at the sighed of it.

There were claw marks on it.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

I got home, and got in the shower.

I almost punch Stiles. Just the thought of it made me sick. She's my best friend, I've known her since we were at least four, never in my life would I dream about punching her. Thank God I didn't, I would have never forgive myself if I did, she'll probably forgive me after a while, maybe, hopefully, but I could never forgive myself, knowing I hit my best friend, the person I care most about, besides my mom. If someone ever laid a hand on her, I would get madder than ever. I would hunt down the douche, and kick his ass. I couldn't be that douche.

I got out of the shower 15 minutes later, and put a towel around my waist. I have to get dressed for the party, I still can't believe Allison would want to be my date.

My mom was waiting for me outside my bathroom. I jumped, surprised. "Mom!" I exclaimed.

She smiled "Is this a party or a date?" She asked.

"Maybe both" I said, smiling at her.

She nodded, and still smiling at me, she asked "And her name is?"

"Allison" I answered.

"Allison, nice" She said handing me the car keys.

My smile got wider "Thank you" I said, grabbing the keys.

"We don't need to have a talk do we?" She asked. Oh god.

"Mom, I'm not having a serious sex talk with you" I said, she gasped.

"No, oh my god, I meant about keeping the tank full, give me those back" She said, grabbing the keys from my hands. Now it was my turn to gasp at her.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"You bet your ass I'm serious, I'm not gonna end up in some reality t.v. show with a pregnant 16 year old, come on!" She exclaimed

After 10 minutes of coaxing, and begging she agreed to give me the car keys back, but I better not get Allison pregnant, I don't think we'll go that fast, I mean, it's only our first date.

"Is Stiles going?" Mom asked me.

"I think" I said frowning, the memory of Stiles' terrified face coming back to my head.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, no, maybe, I'm not sure" I said.

"What happened?" Mom asked me sitting down on my bed and signaling for me to sit down as well.

"We were fighting over the party, and she told me I should cancelled my date with Allison" I said

Mom nodded "And?"

"I kind of almost punched her" I said, looking at mom, afraid she'll hit me or something, she _loved _Stiles.

Mom gasped "But you didn't, right?"

I shook my head

"And you apologized?"

I nodded, mom sighed, and said "I'm sure she'll forgive you" But mom didn't sound so convinced.

"She was terrified, mom." I said, miserably. The guilt was killing me "I might just kill our 12 year old friendship"

"Hey" Mom said. rubbing my back "Just give her time, I know she will forgive you"

"Maybe" I said, sighing.

"Oh she will" Mom said, convinced then she stood up.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her. Mom gave me one of her knowing smiles, which confused me even more.

"I just know" She said mysteriously, then left my room.

I sighed, laying on my bed for a couple of minutes before I got up, dressed, and was ready to pick up Allison.

* * *

I pulled over at her house's sidewalk, and looked at the door waiting for Allison to get out of her house. When she finally did, I was amazed by how beautiful she looked. We smiled at each other, and then she hop into the car.

We made small talk all the way there, I liked the fact that talking to Allison wasn't that hard. It wasn't as awkward as talking to other girls was, the exception being Stiles, of course.

We arrived to the party after a 5 minute drive, I spotted Stiles talking to some girls from the lacrosse and volleyball team. She was laughing, which made me smile, I've never told anyone this because it's too embarrassing to share, but since we were 6, Stiles' laugh is one of my favourites sounds. I'm glad she's having a good time.

I followed Allison outside were there were a bunch of kids dancing, and drinking.

I looked around and spotted someone less friendly, Derek Hale. He was standing by a bonfire wearing a white shirt, a black leather jacket, and jeans. I frowned. What the hell was he doing here?

"Are you ok?" Allison asked

"What?" I asked turning my gaze away from Derek. "Yeah"

I looked back at Derek, or more where Derek was, there was no one there now. I saw something move from the corner of my eye. Something black was on the roof, it looked like a wolf, but it was gone after a second. I blinked, it must have been a trick of the light. Or I'm just going crazy, seeing and hearing wolves everywhere. Probably the second one.

Allison extended her hand towards me, smiling. I smiled back, and hold her hand.

We stepped into the dance floor area. She put her arms around my neck, and I put my hands in her waist. We were swaying to the music's rhythm.

Allison and I leaned closer, we were about to kiss, my heart was racing. And then, I felt it. Something was happening to my teeth and it was hurting me, it hurt a lot. I leaned back from Allison, more pain was coming through my body. I started to sweat and my breaths came more heavier.

"Are you ok?" She asked me.

"I'll be right back" I said stepping away from her, and into the house.

My head was spinning, I felt like I was going to pass out, it hurt, everything hurt.

"Scott, are you ok?" I heard someone ask. Stiles. She came up to me, her face worried.

Stiles.

Surprisingly, thinking about Stiles helped the pain for a second, but then it came back, all through my body, hurting every inch of it.

I put my hands on my head, and kept walking.

I got out of the house, I needed to get out of there, I found my car and drove home.

* * *

I arrived home, and went directly to my room. My window was opened, letting some air in. I could see the full moon glowing.

I opened the bathroom door and got in the shower, maybe some water will help ease the pain. I took my shirt off, and sat on the tub as the water ran down my body.

More pain came. I felt like I was going to die. Suddenly, the strangest of things, happened.

My nails started to grow, they became longer and pointer. I looked at them, confused. What was going on? I was distracted by some more pain. My mouth was hurting again. I got out of the tub and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My teeth were perfectly normal for a second, but then, fangs started to grow. Fangs. And that's not all, my eyes glowed yellow.

Werewolf.

Stiles was right.

I can't believe this, werewolves are real. That does kind of explains a lot. I shouldn't have got mad at Stiles, she was only trying to protect me.

Wait a second. What if Derek Hale was a werewolf too? He disappears and then I see a freaking shadow in the roof at the party that looks like a wolf. And maybe he's the one that killed the girl, that would explain why he's back.

A knock on the door distracted my train of thoughts. "Go away" I growled, still in pain.

"Scott, it's me, open up" Stiles said. I opened the door, but only a couple of inches, don't letting Stiles in, in case I would hurt her.

"Let me in, Scott, I can help" She said pushing the door, trying to get inside. But I was stronger. Did she followed me from the party? Party! Allison, oh god, I totally ditched her.

"No" I said. "Listen, you gotta find Allison"

"She's fine" Stiles said "I saw her get a ride from the party, she's totally fine, Scott, now let me in"

"I think I know who it is"

"Look, just let me in, we can talk-"

"It's Derek, Derek Hale" I said cutting Stiles off mid-sentence "He's a werewolf, he's the one that bit me, he's the one that killed that girl in the woods."

Stiles was silent for a second, then she said "Scott, Derek's the one that drove Allison from the party"

Oh shit.

I closed the door, and jumped out of my room from my window. Now that I know werewolves are real, might as well try and use the abilities.

I growl as I landed, I could feel my ears changing, I touched one and it was pointer at the end that it normally was. My nails, and fangs grew too. I was almost a hundred percent sure my eyes were glowing yellow orbs.

Then I howled to the moon.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

I heard him howled. I couldn't believe this, I was right.

I went downstairs, out of the house, and into my jeep. I started the car.

I'm gonna rub that in his face someday. Now, I gotta find Allison. Make sure she's still alive.

Fortunately, Scott never shuts up about her, which is annoying, but that means I know where she lives 'cause he had easily mention that, 7 times.

I drove there, and got out of the car. Please don't be dead.

I tap the ring-bell, three times. C'mon don't be dead, open the door.

Eventually, a woman with short red hair, a square jaw and blue eyes, opened the door. She looked kind of mean. She must be Allison's mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent" I said then started to talk really fast "You have no idea who I am, I'm a friend of your daughter, uh, look this is gonna sound crazy, um, really crazy, actually, you know what crazy at it is-"

"Allison!" She called, cutting me off. "It's for you"

Allison came to view, she seemed perfectly normal. I sighed, in relief.

"Stiles" She said, surprised. She walked downstairs. Mrs. Argent left me and Allison alone. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, that, you know, uh, just making sure you, uh, make it home alright" I said with a nervous smile. Not dead, check.

"Oh, ok, thanks" She said.

"Yeah sure no problem, I- I should go." I said, turning around and walking to my jeep.

"Stiles! Wait up, I wanna ask you something" Allison said catching up with me. I turned to look at her

"Yes?" I asked. This is gonna be about Scott. I can feel it.

"Is Scott alright? He just left me at the party without an explanation" She said, the last part a bit bitterly.

I couldn't blame her, Scott did just left her there, you never do that to a girl. Ever.

I opened my mouth to answer. But I closed it. I thought of what I could say. I could say anything to her. I could say 'No, he hates you' or 'He wasn't having a good time' or 'He doesn't want to see you or talk to you ever again.'

And then Allison could be out of the picture

"Stiles?" Allison asked me, eager for an answer.

I wanted to do it. I wanted to lie to Allison, I wanted for Scott to like me instead.

But I couldn't.

"He wasn't feeling well, I think it was because of something he ate, anyway, he's home, . He wouldn't leave you like that if he didn't have a reason. I mean he even sent me here to check on you" I said smiling.

"He did?" Allison asked smiling.

"Yeah. Don't be so hard on him on Monday, just give him another chance" I said, smiling

"I may, thanks Stiles" She said. Then she turned and went inside her house. The moment the door was close, I dropped my smile, got into the car, and went home.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

The woods.

I ran to the woods. I needed to find Derek. His house was in the woods.

With my new werewolf form I ran and ran, faster than I ever thought I could. I stopped though, when I smelled Allison.

It wasn't Allison per say, it was the jacket she was wearing today, at the party. I guess with my new senses I can smell her scent from miles away. Which by the way, was a really good scent.

I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Derek.

"Where is she?" I asked, my voice closed to a growl.

"She's safe" Derek said "From you"

He grab me, and shoved me against a tree. "Where is she?" I growled.

He opened his mouth but then close it. He looked ahead of me. I growled "Shhh" He whispered "Quiet" I looked at him, confused. "Run" And then he left.

I stayed there though, run from what?

Just as I finished asking that question to myself, an arrow shot in my arm and into the tree making me unable to move. I hissed in pain. And tried to pull it out, I could see people coming, one of them was carrying a crossbow. He had short sandy hair and blue eyes, and looked ready to kill me.

"Take him" He said to the other two men that were by each of his side. He must be their leader.

But then the one at his right was pushed backwards by someone. Same thing happened with the one in the left side.

Derek came by my side and took the arrow out of my arm, as the guy with the crossbow turned the other way to see what was going on.

We ran, we put ourselves a good distance between them and us, before we stopped.

"Who were they?" I asked Derek, someone better start give me some answers. I've been a werewolf for a day and it was the most confusing thing ever.

"Hunters" He answered. They've been hunting us for centuries"

"Us?" I asked, angrily "You mean you! You did this to me!"

"Is it really so bad Scott?" Derek asked "That you can see better, hear clearly, move faster than any human can ever hope? You've been giving something that most people would kill for. The bit is a gift"

A gift? Are you freaking kidding me?

"I don't want it" I said through heavy breaths.

"You will" He said "And you're gonna need me if you wanna learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott. We're brothers now" Then he turned and walked away, leaving me alone in the woods.

Some brother.

I could feel it healing, my skin was healing. The wound I got wasn't there after a couple of minutes, which was both terrifying and incredible.

* * *

By morning I got out of the woods and started walking to my house when I heard the horn of a familiar jeep. Stiles' jeep.

I smiled, and hopped in, as she stopped the jeep by my side.

"Hey there stranger" She said. I smiled

"Hey" I said

"Oh here" She said giving me one of my hoodies.

"Huh thanks" I said putting it on, I forgot I was shirtless "Where did you got it?"

"Your room, figure out you may be cold" She said shrugging

"Thanks, Stiles" I said thankfully, then added "Sorry about last night"

"Oh it's fine" She said waving it off "It was the full moon, not you, Scott"

I sighed. I couldn't believe she did forgive me, she was right, though, I wouldn't have ever hit her if it wasn't because of this new supernatural crap.

"So, what happened?" She asked. I sighed and told her everything.

"You know what worries me the worst?" I asked her

"You say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the face" She said, dead serious.

"She probably hates me right now" I said, groaning.

Stiles mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked her.

"I- I may have talk to her" She admitted.

"What? What did she say? When did you talk to her?" I asked quickly

"After the party I checked to see if she was ok, by the way, you were sick, ate something that made your stomach go funny, and you'll ask for a second chance, i may told her to say yes to that, but please do come up with an apology, a good one, she's still kinda mad about it" She said, shrugging.

"Dude! You're the best friend I've ever had" I said

"I'm your only friend" She pointed out.

"Shut up" I said rolling my eyes. She chuckled, and I chuckled too. In a matter of seconds we were both having a big laugher fit. Stiles almost crashed. But at least I knew Stiles wasn't mad at me, anymore.

* * *

Monday after school I caught up on Allison as she was coming out of the building.

"So what happened? You left me straight out of the party." She asked me.

I stumble over words, but after a while my mouth and brain started working together, again.

"I'm really sorry, I am but you have to trust me I had a really good reason" I said

"Stiles told me you ate something funny" She said

"Yeah, and it was bad, I didn't want you to see me like that" I lied. God, if she forgives me, I'm giving Stiles the best christmas present, ever.

"So were you sick?" She asked

"You could say I had an attack of something" I murmured more to myself than to her.

She shook her head "Am I gonna get a explanation?"

"Can you just find in your hand to trust me in this one?" I asked, hopeful.

She sighed "Am I gonna regret this?" She asked

"Probably" I said honestly, chuckling. She chuckled too. "So is that a yes on a second chance?"

"Definitely yes" She said. Yes! A car horn made Allison to look at a red van "That's my dad, I better go" Then she walked away.

I smiled and starting walking the opposite way, I had a lacrosse practice to get to, but I stopped when I smelled something familiar. It was the same smell from last night. From the hunters. I turned my mouth half open in shock.

Allison's dad was the same guy that had shot me with a crossbow. He smiled at me. I managed to wave at him. He got into the car and he and Allison drove off.

Her dad was a hunter.

A werewolf hunter.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun. Ep. 1 is done, yay! Season 3b finale is on monday and I'm not prepared for what's coming...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, kind of a long chapter, if you did enjoy it, don't forget to review! Review=Happiness. Me+Happiness=Updates ^.^**

**Also don't forget to favourite/follow the story!**


	3. Second Chance at First Line I

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favourite/follow the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Yes, sadly, that includes Teen Wolf**

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

I was walking down the hall looking for Scotty, I found him at his locker, his lacrosse bag was in the floor. There was something off with him. He seemed... shaken, the only reasonable thought that popped into my mind was Allison, but what was wrong? Did she not forgive him? I was convinced she would. Maybe it's our lucky day, by 'our' I mean mine, Scott's probably is gonna be upset about it, but that means the 10 year plan to make Scott fall in love with me gets back in track.

"Hey" I said to him.

"Hey" He said, sighing. He rest his head against the lockers. I raised an eyebrow. What's wrong, now?

"So, did you apologize to Allison?" I asked

"Yeah" He murmured.

"Ok, so, did she gave you a second chance?" I asked him, eagerly.

"Yeah" He said.

Oh shit, I mean oh yay... Who am I kidding? I was hoping Allison would hate Scott from now on. But it is Scott, he's just too lovable.

"Alright, so everything is good" For you at least. I said giving Scott a fake smile, he didn't seemed to notice though, it seemed like there was something pretty important bugging him.

"No." He said, shaking his head

"No?" I echoed, frowning.

"Remember the hunters?" He asked me. I nodded, come on dude, give me some credit, you told me about it this morning, it's not like I would forgotten that easily,.

"What about them, Scotty?" I asked him.

"Her dad is one of them" He replied, shakily

Wait, _what?_

"Her dad?" I asked, confused. Why would her father try and kill Scott.

"Shot me-" He said, slowly.

"Allison's father?" I asked, not letting him finished. I mean I'm not a fan of the girl, but why would her father be a hunter?

"With a crossbow" Scott finished. It just didn't make sense.

I paused, before asking my next question. I mean, you can say it kind of makes sense, they're new in town, we barely know anything about them, maybe they hunt werewolves for a living. Does Allison hunt werewolves for a living?

"Allison's fa-?" I started, but Scott cut me off.

"Yes! Her father!" He yelled. His eyes went wide "Oh my god" He said as he smashed his against his locker. "Oh god" His breaths were becoming heavier, and he seemed ready to break down at any second.

Oh crap, please don't have a heart attack.

"Scott, Scott" I said, slapping his cheek lightly, to make him focus on me "Hey it's ok, he didn't recognize you, did he?"

"No, no" He said, shaking his head. "I don't know"

"Right, does she know about it?" I asked, if she was some crazy werewolf hunter we better stay away from her. Everybody wins (by everybody I mean me)

"I don't know, what if she does?" Scott asked, overwhelmed "Just kill me, Stiles"

I scoffed. As if I was ever gonna be able to do that.

Besides, doesn't he have a lacrosse practice?

Lacrosse! That'll distract him, hopefully.

"Scott, hey lacrosse!" I exclaimed.

"Lacrosse?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, lacrosse" I said, grabbing his lacrosse bag from the floor "Focus on lacrosse for now, focus on lacrosse. Here take this"

"Lacrosse" He murmured, grabbing his bag from my hands.

"Here we go, good boy" I said, rubbing his back, as we walked to the lacrosse field

* * *

Once in the field, I sat down on the bleachers, while Scott stood in a line with the rest of the team, except for Jackson and Danny. Danny is the goalie so he needs to be in the net, and Jackson was gonna be defense today. It was one-on-one against him. Whoop whoop.

The first three boys that went against Jackson got their asses kicked. I hate Jackson as much or more than Scott does, freaking jerk, but you can't deny he's good at lacrosse. He made the rest look bad, specially Greenberg. Coach seemed to agree with me,' cause he made Greenberg take a lap.

"Faster, Greenberg!" Coach yelled. I felt bad for Greenberg. It was a known fact that Coach dislike Greenberg, a lot. You could even say he hate Greenberg.

Anyway, Scott was up next. Fingers cross, he beats the jackass.

Coach blew his whistle, and Scott started running towards the net. Only to be tackled by Jackson. I winced, that looked painful

I could see Jackson's mouth move, probably making a snarky comment to Scott, then he gave Scott one of his stupid smirks. Have I ever mention that I hate him?

Coach walked towards Scott, oh god.

"Hey McCall, hey McCall" He said, laughing. Oh, this is gonna be bad. "My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead" He taunted Scott. "You think you could move faster than the, lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother"

Scott murmured something.

"What was that, McCall? I can't hear you" Coach said.

"Yes, Coach" Scott said, louder, and firmer.

"Then do it again" Coach said. Scott jogged back to the front of the line. "McCall's gonna do it again!" Coach exclaimed, jovially.

Coach blew his whistle again, and Scott ran once more towards Jackson, this time though, it was Scott who tackled Jackson, a lot harder than Jackson did to him. Jackson didn't got up, he was holding his shoulder, and hissing in pain. Did he broke it? It seemed like it. Not that he didn't deserve it, well done, Scott.

The whole team rushed to Jackson's side, except for Scott.

He was only meters away from Jackson, kneeled on the field, and was grabbing the sides of his head, he seemed in pain.

I sprint from the bleachers to my friend's side. When I got there, I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Scott?" I asked, worriedly. "Wow, Scott, are you ok?"

"I can't control it Stiles, it's happening" He said, breathing heavily. Oh, he better not turn into a werewolf right in front of everybody.

"Right here, now?" I asked, looking at all the people behind us. Ok, we gotta get out of here, before Scott eats someone. "Come on, let's go" I said, helping him up. He was hissing in pain, but managed to get up, I turned as we were running away from everybody. Nobody seemed to notice we were leaving, they were all too busy checking to see if Jackson was alright. Who thought the moron could be useful for once?

* * *

Scott and I ran to the boys' lockers room, it was the closest room that we knew was empty. And apparently it was one of the worst smelling rooms too. I winced as I walked in, boys need to learn to clean up a bit more.

A growl from Scott brought me back to reality. He was holding onto one of the beige walls, to keep his balance. I noticed he had taken his lacrosse gloves off. He was panting, and sweating.

"Ok, ok, here we go, hey Scott are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Get away from me!" He growled, looking at me. Like literally growled at me, his eyes turned a golden yellow, and there were fangs coming out of his mouth. I fell to the ground, shocked.

He seemed ready to kill someone, or me, given the fact I'm the only person here. Shakily, I got up and run behind some of the boys' lockers. Scott jumped and landed on top of the lockers, I gasped at him. He growled at me, again, which made me stumble as I ran to the other side of the room. Now, I'm not gonna lie to you, I was pretty scared, Petrified, actually. In less than a minute, you have your best friend, totally fine, then you blink and he's trying to kill you with his fangs and glowing eyes. In my defense, it was terrifying, before getting bitten, Scott could barely walk without stumbling, man I don't want to be the only clumsy one now. I jumped at hearing a growl, dammit, focus Stilinski, you're best friend is trying to kill you! ADHD later.

Scott kept moving, jumping from lockers to lockers, chasing me. I kept running, but I was losing hope of getting out of there alive. Scott had finally trapped me, and seemed ready to jump. I took some steps back, crashing into a fire extinguisher that was hanging in the wall, it seemed like there was no way out, the door was in the other side of the room, and I only had a fire extinguisher.

Wait.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher, it was worth a shot. I pulled the pin in the handle and aimed the nozzle at Scott. Just as he jumped to me, I squeeze it and a bunch of white stuff met him in the face. He stumbled, trying to get rid of it, but I kept pressing it, until it was all gone. Please let that work, I closed my eyes, preparing for the worse.

"Stiles? What happened?" Scott asked, with his normal voice this time, without the growling sound.

I sighed, opening my eyes. Scott was back to normal, no glowing eyes, no fangs, no sudden urge to kill his best friend.

"You tried to kill me" I said, trying to sound casual about it, but in reality my voice was quivering, it had been truly terrifying. I dropped the fire extinguisher, I forgot I still had that.

"What?" Scott asked me, frowning

"It's like I've told you before" I said, sitting in one of the benches, Scott kneel in front of me "It's the anger, your pulse rising, it's a trigger"

"But that's lacrosse, it's a pretty violent game if you hadn't notice" Scott said

"Oh, I've noticed, or have you forgotten I play it too?" I said

"Yeah, but girls' lacrosse isn't-" He said, but stopped abruptly at my raised eyebrows, we've had this argument, I mean conversation, several times. Usually he gets slapped.

"Anyway" I said, ignoring what he was about to say about girls lacrosse, his werewolfness was a bit more important now "It's gonna get pretty violent if you end up killing someone in the field" I pointed out. "You can't play Saturday, you're gonna get out of the game" I said, sadly. It felt awful to say that, he have been wanting to play first line since we were kids, it was just so unfair.

"But I'm first line" He protested, his eyes imploring me to change my mind, but I wasn't going to, people could get hurt, even killed. If there was something I could do to stop it, I will, even if it makes me look like the bad guy, damn, I hate the bad guy, the bad guy sucks. But, as unfair as it was for Scott, it was also the right thing to do. I sighed.

"Not anymore" I said.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

Man, I felt awful, I almost killed Stiles. Yes, being a werewolf cause you to do things like suddenly being a lacrosse star, or waking up in the middle of the woods. But, I never thought I could be able to kill my best friend, it wasn't an option in my mind. Good thing Stiles was so understanding about this, after apologizing for the 10th time she said to me "Stop apologizing! So, what if you tried and kill me, your best friend by the way, it's not like you know how to control it, so next time just go for Jackson"

Stiles had send me home shortly after she said that. She'd told me she would Skype with me when she found out what was going on with Jackson, if he was going to play or not, because according to her, I couldn't play, the team needed some decent players.

So, I arrived home, went to my bedroom, and just crashed in bed. I was exhausted. Done for the day.

I heard someone knock on my door.

"Hey" My mom said, standing at the doorframe. I grumbled a hey. "Late shift again for me, but I am taking Saturday off to see your first game"

"Mom, you can't" I said, not really thrilled by the idea. I mean, I have been wanting this for a long time, it wasn't fair that I couldn't be able to play anymore, I should be able to play, although Stiles did have a point. Hate how she's always right, or at least most of the time.

"I can, and I will." She said stepping into my room "Come on, one shift isn't gonna break us... not completely"

I wanted to tell her that it wasn't because of the money, but I couldn't exactly tell her why either.

"Hey, what's wrong with your eyes?" She asked me, I looked up to her and frowned. Eyes? They weren't glowing were they? They couldn't be, I mean I can tell if they are, it kinda tickles when it happens, besides my pulse is steady. I couldn't possibly be shifting right now, right? "It looks like you haven't slept in days"

I sighed, relieved I wasn't shifting in some kind of wolf when my mom was standing in front of me.

"Um, it's nothing I'm just stressed" I replied to my mom.

"Just stressed, nothing else?" She asked me

"Uh, homework" I said

"I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" She asked me, chuckling nervously

I raised my eyebrows at her "Right now?" Mom looked at me, perplexed. Why did I say that?

"Right now? I'm sorry, what you mean right now? Have you ever taken drugs?" She asked me.

"Have you?" I asked her, I wanted to slap myself for saying something like that. I'm an idiot, and I need a nap.

"Get some sleep" Mom said, leaving my room.

I buried my head in my pillows, ready to have a nap. The second I closed my eyes, I heard someone calling me over Skype, I looked up from my pillows to my computer, Stiles' name was on the screen. I sighed, and got up, I guess that nap's gonna wait.

I sat down in my chair, and pressed the green bottom on the computer. Stiles appeared shooting at me with a green toy gun that made a shooting noise every time you pulled the trigger. I chuckled, Stiles never grow up, please. Stiles stopped after a couple of seconds and put the gun away, grinning at me.

"So what did you find out?" I asked.

"Well, it's bad Jackson's got a separated shoulder" She said

"Because of me?" I asked

"Because he's a tool" Stiles said rolling her eyes. I suppressed a grin.

"Is he gonna play?" I asked her

"They don't know yet" She said shrugging "Now, they're just counting on you for Saturday"

I closed my eyes, and sighed. This is getting worse by the second. When I opened my eyes, Stiles was focusing really hard on a spot on the screen. I frowned, what was wrong?

"What?" I asked. She looked at me, but she didn't say anything, instead she looked down at her keyboard, and started typing. I frowned, why don't just tell me instead?

_It looks like _Stiles was able to sent me before the screen froze. Stiles' hazel eyes were looking at me, without blinking, she looked a little scared, but why?

"It looks like what?" I asked. C'mon unfreeze you good for nothing computer. I sighed. "C'mon, dammit"

_Someone's behind you. _

What? I zoomed in my screen, and there effectively was a human shadow standing behind me. I turned, it was Derek Hale. Was this guy everywhere?

He grabbed me and shoved me against the wall, even with my new strength, I wasn't able to get away from Derek's grasp. I groaned, what is he doing here?

"I saw you at the field today" He said to me, roughly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. I didn't do anything! Except dislocate Jackson's shoulder, but it's not like he cares about him.

"You shifted in front of them" He said. "If they find out what you are, they find about me, about all of us, and then it won't be just the hunters after us, it will be everyone"

"They didn't see anything" I protested

"And they won't" Derek said "Because if you even try to play that game on Saturday, I'm gonna kill you myself" After that, he let me go, and left through my window.

I walked back to my chair, panting. Great, just what I need, a dead threat. I sighed, Stiles was still in my screen, her mouth opened in shock, and her hazel eyes were wide.

"Are you ok?" She asked me

I nodded "Fine"

"Ok, I'm gonna sound totally insensible right now, but I told you so" She said, I gave her a glare. "Hey, if he and I agreed on something then it's not totally crazy and stupid and you should listen to us, after all"

"Or it is totally crazy and stupid, and I shouldn't listen to you, because, you're agreeing with Derek Hale, you know, the one who turned me into a werewolf, and killed that girl in the woods, cut her in half too!" I reminded her

She cocked her head to the side, thinking "So, agreeing with the psychopath isn't one of my proudest moments, but we are right Scott, you shouldn't play, you might end up killing someone... Maybe just Jackson, do a favour to us all." I raised my eyebrows at her "I mean no, not even Jackson, wrong, killing is wrong even if it's Jackson, whom I hate since he learned how to speak" She finished bitterly.I chuckled

"I guess you're right" I said.

"Of course, I'm always am" She said, rolling her eyes "So, you're not playing"

"Guess not" I said, sighing.

* * *

The day after Derek had threaten me, and I almost killed Stiles, I went to Coach's office first thing in the morning to tell him I couldn't play tomorrow night, but he wasn't taking the news much better than I was.

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" Coach asked me, for the fifth time.

"I mean, I can't play the game tomorrow night" I said.

"You mean you can't wait to play the game tomorrow night" He said, nodding towards me, as a signal for me to agree in what he just said. I sighed, this is harder than I thought it would be.

"No Coach, I _can't _play the game tomorrow night" I put extra emphasis in the word can't this time, hoping he'll get it this time.

"I'm not following" He said.

"I'm having some personal issues" I said, not sure how to excuse myself.

"Is it a girl? Is it, um, Bilinski?" Coach asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. "No, Stilinski, that's her name"

"Oh, no, we're just friends" I said, shaking my head, I could feel my cheeks getting warmer, what was with people thinking me and Stiles were dating? Boys and girls can be friends, too.

"Is it a guy?" Coach asked me. I shook my head "You know our goalie Danny is gay"

"Yeah I know" I said, what does that even have to do with this? "But that's not it"

"You don't think Danny's a good looking guy?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrows at him, not really sure what to answer.

"Um, I think he's good looking, but I like girls. And that's not it anyway, I- I- I-" I stuttered still not sure what to use as a excuse.

"Is it drugs?" He asked me."Are you doing meth? 'Cause I had a brother who was addicted to meth, you should have seen what it did to his teeth, they were all cracked and rotten, it was disgusting"

I looked at coach, surprised "My god, what happened to him?"

"He got veneers. Is - is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.

"No, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." I said, yes that was a good one. Not entirely a lie but not completely the true. Stiles would've be proud of me.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play lacrosse. Problem solved." He said, grinning at me. I sighed, now this was just stressful.

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." I said, firmer this time.

"Listen, McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line. Now, if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready." Coach said, shrugging. I looked at him, with utter disbelief. He can't do that!

"If I don't play the game, you're taking me off first line?" I asked him, incredulously.

"McCall, play the game." Coach said.

If only it was that easy.

* * *

I walked out of Coach's office feeling sick. It's not like I could play, I might end up hurting someone, but I don't want to sit in the bench for the rest of the season like I did last year, it was time for me to have a shot at this game.

"Hey" Allison's voice said, getting me out of my own little world

"Hey" I said, smiling at her. My cell rang, my mom sent me a text

_Got the night of! Coming to see you play! So excited!_

I sighed.

"Busy?" Allison asked, smiling back at me

"No, no, it's just, uh, my mom, she's nothing." I said, wait that sounded wrong, by Allison's confused look I could tell it sounded really wrong, so I corrected myself. "I mean, it's nothing. Uh, I'm never busy for you."

"I like the sound of that" She said chuckling "I have to run to French class, but I wanted you to know that I'm coming to see you play tomorrow."

"You are?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Oh god, this is gonna end up badly.

"And we're all going out afterwards." She said. "You, me, Lydia, Jackson. It's gonna be great. Tell Stiles to come too." Yeah, Stiles would rather die that hang out with Jackson, but Allison didn't know that, guess that happens when you're the new girl "Uh, save me a seat at lunch. I gotta go." She gave me one last smile before heading her way to class

"God" I said just as the bell rang.

* * *

Math problems, I hated math problems. Our teacher had asked us me and Lydia to solve the same math problem, see who could answer it correctly. And that was the perfect time for Lydia to interrogate me.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" She asked me, as soon as I got to the board

"'Cause I'm sort of not" I answered.

"I think you sort of are. Especially when you brutally injure my boyfriend by ramming into him." She said, fiercely.

"He brutally injured himself ramming into me." I said, it was Jackson's problem he'd provoke me.

"Jackson's gonna play tomorrow. But he's not gonna be at his peak, and I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." She said, slowly

"Okay." I said, raising my eyebrows at her.

"I date the captain of the winning lacrosse team, and if they start off the season losing, I date the captain of the losing lacrosse team. I don't date losers." She said simply

"Losing one game isn't gonna kill anyone. In fact, it might even save someone." I muttered the last part more to myself than to anyone else.

"Fine! Don't play. We'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out after, like we were planning, and I'll introduce Allison to all the hot players on the team. And Scott McCall can stay home, surfing the net for porn." She said, leaving the chalk at our teacher's desk. Are you kidding me, was she done already?. Lydia gave me a smug look before she turned and walked to her seat

"Mr. McCall, you're not even close to solving your problem." Our teacher said.

"Tell me about it." I said, sighing.

I felt like this whole lacrosse game was like a big, annoying math problem that, just like the one in the board, I had no clue what the answer was.

* * *

**A/N: So I wasn't planning on cutting the chapter here, but otherwise it would be a really long one, but, you guys got an early update, so everybody wins.**

**I would kindly advice you to review this in behalf of Teen Wolf, 'cause the season's finale is coming out tomorrow, and I know we're all freaking out! *screams***

**I thought you guys deserve an update before the finale, hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. Second Chance at First Line II

**A/N: Well hello everybody, and thanks to everyone who favourite/follow/review the story :) Also, how crazy was the finale? I mean the last part alone...**

**Anyway, I don't own Teen Wolf or anything you may recognize. **

**And, enjoy!**

* * *

**Scott's POV**

All throughout class I've been thinking what Lydia told me, I needed to play the game, I like Allison, I can't lose her because of some stupid werewolf shifting problem. I'm sure I'll find a way of controlling it, somehow. I needed someone who could help me, maybe Stiles would, I mean next to me, she's kind of a genius in this wolf thing, she was right about what she'd told me, until now, at least.

Ah, talking about the devil. Stiles appear out of nowhere, and drag me away from my locker, barely letting me close it's door.

"Come here" She whispered

"What?" I asked. She motioned to her dad, who was accompanied by another officer and our principal. Why was the sheriff here? Stiles hid behind the wall, so her dad wouldn't catch her snooping around like we always do, I follow her lead.

"Tell me what they're saying" She said, nodding towards her dad.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

She blinked at me several times, and looked at me as if I was an idiot "With your new super werewolf hearing, you idiot" She hissed, rolling her eyes.

Oh, yeah.

I gave her a sheepish smile, and focus on Mr Stilinski's voice, blocking everybody else's chatter, I was able to hear some of it, until Stiles distracted me.

"Can you hear them?" Stiles asked, eagerly. I shushed her, and returned my attention to her dad.

_"Everybody younger than the age of 18 should be home by 9:00 pm"_ I heard Mr. Stilinski saying to our principal. "_We'd like to establish the curfew right away"_

I stopped listening to their conversation after that.

"Curfew because of the body" I said, turning to Stiles.

"Unbelievable" She exclaimed, snorting lightly. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal, while the jerk who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"We can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek" I pointed out. Mr. Stilinski won't believe us anyway, I mean, it would be pretty ridiculous if we tell him that Derek is the killer, we didn't proofs, we only knew this because Derek is a werewolf, and he turned me into a werewolf, but we couldn't exactly tell him that

"I can do something" Stiles objected.

"Like what?" I asked

"Find the other half of the body" She replied to me, without missing a beat. I chuckled

"Yeah, right" I said, Stiles looked at me, her eyes full with determination. The smile slid off my face, she couldn't be serious "Are you kidding?" I asked to her as she walked away, but I got no reply back. I sighed, Stiles better not do something stupid that could put her in danger, I mean, Derek already killed that girl, what would keep him from killing Stiles?

I looked around the hall, trying to find something that would distract me from the idea of Derek killing Stiles.

That's when I focus on Allison, Lydia, and Charlie, one of the lacrosse players.

Charlie and Allison were shaking hands. I walked up to them, as I was getting closer, Lydia looked at me and shot me a smug smile before she took Charlie and walked away.

I knew what that meant, either I play the game and keep Allison, or Lydia sets her up with someone else. Now, that I knew Lydia was serious, I had to play, I couldn't risk loosing the only girl that seemed to like me. Well, besides Stiles, but that's different.

"So, Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" I asked Allison, as she turn to looked at me. Lydia and Charlie were long gone by now.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me" Allison said, smiling brightly

"I wonder why" I said, frowning. Lydia wasn't usually nice, I mean just less than an hour ago she'd threaten me with setting Allison up with someone else if I didn't play in the stupid game.

"Maybe she gets how much being the new girl can suck" Allison said shrugging. I notice something then, Allison was holding a jacket, the one she had at the party, the one that Derek used, tricking me into thinking it was Allison, so he could talk to me.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her quickly, looking at her eyes. She gave me a confused look.

"My jacket?" Allison asked. I nodded "It was in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party. She has my combination-"

"Did she say she brought it back or did somebody give her the jacket?" I asked, cutting her off. Allison gave me an even more confused look.

"Like who?" She asked

"Like Derek" I answered.

"Your friend?" She asked me. If I had a drink I would have spit it out. Derek, my friend? Yeah, right.

"He's not my friend" I said curtly. Allison frowned. Oh yeah, she thought he's my friend because he told her that to drove her home. That bastard drove her home! "How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?"

"Mmm, not much at all." Allison said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"What did you say?" I asked abruptly. Allison look at me, perplexed. Oh uh, you freaked her out.

"I- gotta get to class" She said, excusing herself, and taking a few steps away from me.

"Allison-" I called her, wanting her to stay.

"No, I really gotta go" She said, turning away from me and walking off.

I sighed, in frustration. It was all Derek's fault.

* * *

As soon as school was over, I took my bike and start pedaling towards Derek's house.

It took me a couple of minutes, but I finally arrived to his house. I know Derek is here because of his scent, with this new werewolf abilities I could smell the scent of different people, which was super weird, but right now, helpful. I looked at the house, he must be inside it.

The house used to be pretty, Stiles and I had seen it a couple of times when we were younger, the house used to look like a mansion. That was until the fire ruined it, half the construction was gone now, there was no colour in the walls, and it looked like it was going to crumble down in any second.

I stepped off my bike, took my helmet off, dropping it in the ground, and taking a couple of steps forward.

"Derek!" I screamed, as I dropped my bag, which contained some books and my lacrosse stick "Derek!" I knew he was here, I knew he could hear me.

I looked around, trying to see where Derek was through a window, but my attention was caught at the pile of dirt at the side of the house. A smell was coming from it, too. It took me a while to figure out the smell, but when I did, my eyes widened in shock, it was the smell of blood. Human blood. I gasped, that's probably where Derek buried the other half of the girl's body!

I looked back at house, Derek was standing in the porch, he must have walked out of wherever he was while I was looking away.

"Stay away from her!" I shouted angrily. "She doesn't know anything!"

"Yeah?" He asked, jumping off his porch and walking towards me "What if she does? You think your little buddy Stiles can just google werewolves, and now you got all the answers, is that it?"

"Leave Stiles out of it" I said, glaring at him. He raised an eyebrow, but continued his little 'speech'

"You don't get it yet, Scott, but I'm looking out for you." He said, I shot him a bewildered look. "Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over. And you shift in front of everyone." He bent down and grabbed my lacrosse stick from my bag "Your mom, all your friends. And when they see you-" He paused, pulling out his claws and ripping off the net in my lacrosse stick "Everything falls apart." He throw the stick in the air, I looked up and catch it, by the time I turned back to look at Derek, he was gone.

I blinked, looking down at my stick, the net was screwed, I needed a new one. One thought struck my mind, how was he able to shift at his own will?

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

I arrived home feeling like crap, Scott hadn't shown up at the girls' lacrosse practice.

Why does that saddened me? You may ask.

Well, when we were kids we played lacrosse all the time together, everywhere, once I broke one of Scott's lamps, Mrs. McCall was, possibly still is, so mad at me for that. Then, when we got into our different teams, we always went to each others practices. And I mean, always. Last year, Scott had the worst stomachache in the world and still went to my lacrosse practice. He didn't showed up to school next day. Apparently he puked, anyway, the point is we've never missed each other practices. Until now at least, when Scott broke the tradition.

I knew he wasn't sick, he would have text me. Either he forgot about our little tradition, or he was with Allison. I don't know which one would make me sadder.

But, there's one thing that could make me feel better. I grin, just thinking of it, and made my way to my kitchen, opening the fridge. Ha! There was still some. I grabbed an apple juice box, put the straw in it and drank it, smiling.

Nothing better for the heart than some apple juice.

The juice was gone rapidly, I grabbed a second box when my phone rang.

Closing the fridge and taking a sip from the juice, I took my phone out of my pocket. It was Scott, I clicked the green button, he better be begging for my forgiveness

_"Hey"_ Scott said

"Hey" I said, taking another sip from my drink "Um, where did you go after school?"

_"That's what I wanted to tell you, I think I may have found out something"_ Scott said

"What is it?" I asked intrigued

_"There's something in Derek Hale's house"_ He said

"What?" I asked, cocking my head, utterly confused "What were you doing at Derek Hale's house?"

_"I'll tell you when you get here"_ He said

"Ok, I'm on my way" I said, as I hang up the phone.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and finish my drink, leaving it in the garbage After that, I grabbed my car keys, went outside and start the car. Scott better explain what was he doing at Derek's, which I assume, is why he missed my lacrosse practice.

* * *

In no less than 10 minutes I was running through Scott's hall, all the way to his room.

I burst through the door, and found Scott sitting on his bed, adjusting the net in his lacrosse stick. That reminds me, the idiot hasn't apologize yet. Stiles, focus!

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it?" I said really fast "And, yes, I've had a lot of Adderall so-"

"I found something at Derek Hale's house" Scott said

"Yeah, yeah, what is it!?" I exclaimed, my curiosity was killing me.

"There's something buried there, I could smell blood" Scott said, my eyes widened. Could it be the other half of the body?

"That's awesome!" I exclaimed. Wait, no "I mean that's terrible, whose blood?"

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder. And then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game." He said, firmly.

I winced "Dude, do you really think is a good idea, I mean I barely know anything about werewolves"

"You were the one that figure out this whole thing in the first place" He pointed out. Oh no, he was giving me the puppy eyes

"Fine" I sighed "I'll try helping" Scott grinned at me, I cursed mentally, damn you and your irresistible cute eyes and dimples "I still think this is a bad idea"

Scott stood up "C'mon, we need to go to the hospital so I can smell the body"

"That sounds so weird" I said as we walked out of his room, and out of the house to my car.

Once inside my blue jeep, I started the car

"Um, Scott what where you doing at Derek's in the first place?" I asked, pulling out of his driveway.

"Derek had Allison's jacket which was what made me think she was in the woods, the night of the party, but it was only Derek. Anyway apparently Allison had forgotten her jacket, so Derek 'so nicely' brought it back, I went there told him to stay away from her" Scott said.

Allison, of course he forgets one of our most important traditions because of _Allison. _The thought made me wanted to punch someone in the face.

"You wouldn't have forgotten about something too, would you Scotty?" I asked, trying to sound casual

"Like what?" Scott asked, looking at me with a confused look. I can't believe this, he totally forgot.

"Never mind" I said, looking back at the road, controlling the urge of letting out one grotesque sob. The rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

We arrived to the 'Beacon Hills Hospital' in no time. We walked through the doors, and almost immediately I spotted the sign that said morgue with an arrow pointing upstairs.

"Hey" I said, nudging Scott, pointing at the sign.

"Okay" He said looking at the sign, and moving towards the door

"Good luck, I guess" I said, walking away, as he closed the door behind him.

I sat down in one of the chairs. I just happened to be 3 chairs away from Lydia Martin. Why is she here?

Then it struck me, she's here probably because of Jackson. I rolled my eyes, I hate that jerk. But no Lydia, I knew that she was smart, she was in most advance classes, but what bug me is that she usually played dumb, probably because Jackson's IQ was lower than a worm's.

"Hey, you're friends with Scott, right? Scott McCall?" Lydia's voice asked, making me jump. I looked around, but there was nobody else in the waiting room, just a couple of nurses, so she must be talking to me.

"Uh, yeah I'm Stiles-" I said but she didn't let me finished

"Now, listen. You better tell him that if he doesn't play the game he's gonna be in some deep shit with all the lacrosse team, my boyfriend Jackson, the captain by the way, is going to make his life miserable" She said giving me a sweet smile, that made me sick "Are we clear?"

"Um..." I said, Lydia must have taken that as a yes.

"Good" She chirped, going back to her phone.

I grabbed the first pamphlet beside me, so I would seem busy reading, and hopefully nobody will talk to me.

I looked down at the pamphlet. You had to choose the one about menstrual circle, didn't you Stiles?

* * *

Around ten minutes later, surprisingly, I was really into the pamphlet when I saw Lydia stood up. I looked over at whatever she was looking and saw Jackson rubbing his shoulder. I hope it hurts, jackass.

"Okay. Did he do it?" Lydia asked Jackson

"He said not to make a habit of it, but one cortisone shot won't kill me." Jackson replied

"You should get one right before the game too. The pros do it all the time. You want to be a little high school amateur?" Lydia asked leaning closer to Jackson "Or- do you want to go- pro?"

And in that moment, I witnessed something disgusting, Lydia and Jackson started making out. I shivered.

I wanted to say, "c'mon it's a public space, can't a girl read about menstrual circles without you too exchanging saliva?" but I didn't have the chance 'cause I got distracted by someone ripping the pamphlet out of my hands, making me jump.

"Holy god" I said, turning to Scott, whom stole the pamphlet from me.

"The scent was the same" Scott said

"You sure?" I asked him, getting up of my seat.

"Yes" He said, nodding his head. I sighed

"So he did bury the other half of the body in his property" I said

"Which means we have proof that he killed the girl" Scott said

"I say we use it" I declared, walking to the doors.

"How?" Scott asked, I turn to looked at him

"Tell me something first" I said, he better want to do this because of the girl and not some stupid game. "Are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game, and he said you couldn't?"

"There are bite marks in the legs, Stiles, bite marks" Scott said.

I sighed "Ok. Then we're gonna need some shovels" I said, walking to my jeep, alongside Scott "And give me back my pamphlet"

He looked down at his hands raising his eyebrows at the pamphlet. "Aren't you suppose to know this crap?" He said, handing it back to me

"There's interesting stuff in there, that I may not have known of" I said, rather embarrassed, my cheeks turned pink, Scott chuckled "Oh, as if you know half of this" I said, hitting his arm.

* * *

It was dark before we finally found some shovels at Scott's, and now we were ready to start digging for the body. Every girl's dream, I know.

We arrived to Derek's house just as his black car was speeding away from the house. Good, he's not gonna be home.

We got out of the car, and Scott handed me a flashlight, I turned it on, pointing the light at the Hale's house, it used to be a magnificent house, now it look really, um, how do you put this delicately? Well, it looked like shit.

"Wait, something's different" Scott said, a few feet in front of me.

"Different how?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, walking behind him

"I don't know" Scott said, way to be specific Mr. McCall. "Let's just get this over with"

He then stopped walking, and dig his shovel into the ground. The pile of dirt Scott was digging in looked new compared to the rest of the ground. Guess we know where the body is. Or half of it.

I joined Scott, and we dig. And dig, and dig, and dig. We've been digging for about half an hour without success.

"This is taking way too long." Scott complained

"Just keep going." I said

"What if he comes back?" Scott asked

"Then we get the hell out of here." I answered, simply

"What if he catches us?" Scott asked.

"I have a plan for that." I said

"Which is?" He asked me, doubt in his voice

"You run one way. I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad." I said, shrugging

"I hate that plan." He said. Oh quit complaining, I'm the one digging a hole for you, McCall. That's when I hit something with my shovel that wasn't dirt.

"Oh, stop, stop, stop." I said, putting my hand in Scott's arm, and putting my shovel aside. I kneeled to the ground, moving the dirt with my hands. Scott was soon following my lead. There was a rope full with knots around something like a red sheet that kept us from seeing whatever was inside it.

"Hurry" Scott said as we tried to untie the knots

"I'm trying. Did he have to tie the thing in, like, 900 knots?" I said

After a couple of minutes, we were able to untie all the knots, but when we looked inside the red sheet, we got a big surprise, there wasn't a girl bury there. It was a wolf, it's dead eyes, were staring at us.

Scott and I screamed, and jumped out of the hole in surprise.

"What the hell was that!?" I exclaimed in shock

"A wolf" Scott answered, his voice trembling

"Yeah, I can clearly see that, I mean, why is there a wolf in there? I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood" I said, looking accusingly at Scott

"I told you something was different" Scott said, defending himself

"This doesn't make sense" I said, shaking my head

"We gotta get out of here" Scott said. I nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's cover this up" I said, but looking at the ground. Something catch my eye then, it was a purple flower. I've seen this flower before, while I was researching about werewolves, I came across this, it's called wolfsbane, it's supposed to affect werewolves. I frowned, what was it doing here?

"What's wrong?" Scott asked me.

"See that flower?" I said pointing at the purple flower

"What about it?" He asked

"I think it's wolfsbane" I replied

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Uh" I looked over at him, he was raising his eyebrows at me. Maybe if I associate it with movies he'll get it "Haven't you ever seen the Wolf Man?"

"No" He said, shaking his head

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original, classic werewolf movie?" I specify

"No" Scott said, I shook my head, he was a lost cause "What?"

"You're so unprepared for this" I said, letting out a sigh, I got up and move towards the flower, grabbing it and pulling it out of the ground, it must be here for a reason. As I pulled it out I noticed the plant was attached to a rope, so I kept pulling, and pulling, hoping for the rope to finish, the rope was buried in a way that I had to circle the hole for it to come out.

I've had circle the hole at least three times, and still the rope wasn't coming to an end, after my fifth lap around the circle, however, the rope ended, leaving me with a wolfsbane plant with an immense rope attached to it, with some more wolfsbane plants tied to the rope. This was very odd, the rope wouldn't be attached to the plant without a reason, but why would someone do this?

"Stiles" Scott said, I looked over at him, he was looking at the hole with his mouth open.

I walked up to him, and look down at the hole.

"Wow" I exclaimed, shock in my voice.

The hole that previously contained a wolf in it, now had a brunette girl on it, covered in blood and dirt. The thing is, the bottom half of the body was missing.

* * *

Next morning Scott and I watched as the officers drag Derek Hale out of his house to a police car. Scott and I had returned to Derek's house earlier in the morning, where I called dad telling him that we found the other half of the girl's body looking for Scott's inhaler.

What was killing me was that girl was a wolf for a second, an actual wolf, not some weird yellowed eyed, hairy thing Scott had turned into, trying to kill me. No, the girl was an actual wolf. I had to find out how is that possible.

I looked around making sure no officer was watching and walked to the police car, my dad's actually, trying to look casual. Please don't let my dad catch me.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Scott hissed as I walked away "Oh, god, no" I heard him say as I climbed in the front seat of my dad's police car

"Okay, just so you know, I'm not afraid of you" I said, looking at Derek. He gave me a dead glare, that changed my mind "Okay, maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just wanna know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're gonna do. Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And, trust me, you want to." He said.

"Well I'm trying, but apparently I can't either, because of frigging Allison" I exclaimed, getting upset, any moment now I felt like I was gonna explode"I've been trying to convince Scott not to play since he almost kill me, but the dumb ass still wants to play, and I'm pretty sure it has to do with Argent, he would listen to me if it wasn't for her" Derek raised his eyebrows at me, clearly not expecting that. To be honest, I wasn't sure where the sudden anger came from, or why I was even talking to Derek about it, he probably didn't care, as long as Scott wouldn't play tonight. I sighed.

The door opened, and I turned to see dad. Oh crap, he drag me out of the car by my elbow, and taking me a few feet from the car.

"There. Stand" He said, letting me go "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just trying to help." I said "Mind you, I'm the one who actually found something"

"Okay, well, how 'bout you help me understand exactly how you came across this?" Dad asked

"I told you, we were looking for Scott's inhaler." I said

"Which he dropped when?" Dad asked

"The other night." I replied

"The other night when you were out here looking for the first half of the body." Dad clarified

"Yes" I exclaimed

"The night that you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." He said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"Yes" I repeated, then it hit me "No. Oh, crap." I sighed. Busted.

"So you lied to me" Dad said

"That depends on how you define lying." I said

"Well, I define it as not telling the truth. How do you define it?" He asked me

"Mm, reclining your body in a horizontal position?" I said sheepishly

"Get the hell out of here." Dad said, sighing

"Absolutely." I said, scratching the back of my neck, as I walked away from him.

* * *

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." Scott said, he was looking for information in his phone while I drive us back home.

"Just keep looking. Maybe it's like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know? Like something you have to learn." I said

"I'll put it on my to do list, right underneath figuring out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight." Scott said. Yes, after all my attempts, he still wants to play in that stupid game. I officially give up, if he kills someone I hope it's Jackson.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." I mused.

"Okay! Stop it!" Scott exclaimed

"Stop what?" I asked, confused. What did I do now?

"Stop saying "werewolves"! Stop enjoying this so much." He exclaimed. I scoffed, I couldn't believe this. Uh excuse you, McCall, you almost kill me. This hasn't exactly been rainbows and unicorns for me, mister. I looked over at him, my face full with indignity, but then I noticed Scott was sweating, it wasn't warm at all.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay." He exclaimed

"You know, you're gonna have to accept this, Scott, sooner or later." I said

"I can't." Scott hissed

"Well, you're gonna have to." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No! I can't breathe. Aah! Ah, pull over!" He exclaimed

"Why? What's happening?" I asked worriedly.

Scott grabbed my bag, and opened it, the wolfsbane was inside it. Oh Stiles, aren't you an idiot. Wolfsbanes affects werewolves. I slap myself mentally.

"You kept it?" Scott asked in disbelief

"What was I supposed to do with it?" I said defending myself

"Stop the car!" Scott yelled, his voice became deeper, and his eyes glowed yellow. Oh not this again. I hit the breaks. The car pulled over, I opened my door, grabbed the bag, run a little bit before throwing the bag away from me, as far as I could.

I sighed, I'm never taking the wolfsbane ever again.

"Okay- Okay. We're good, you can-" I said turning back to Scott. Only problem was, Scott wasn't there "Scott? Scott?" I yelled, looking around franticly, he couldn't have gone too far.

But Scott had disappear, and he'd changed right before it too. If I don't find him soon he may end up hurting someone. Or worse.

* * *

**A/N Scott ran away, oh damn. Stiles tried to stop him from playing the game, but failed :( Anyway hope you enjoyed it, if you did, don't forget to favourite/follow the story for more. We get a new season in june *cheers***

**Also, review if you want more lovely chapters**


	5. Second Chance at First Line III

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who review/favourite/follow. This chapter may content Jealous!Stiles ^_^ **

** Also, I don't own anything you may recognize, such as, Teen Wolf, which I wish I did.****  
**

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

Scott had ran off, heaven knows where. Now, usually that wouldn't be a big deal, but he was in the middle of shifting into freaking werewolf!

_"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty."_

I groaned, one little prank and your dad forbids you from calling dispatch ever again, I mean come on, someone really needs to get some sense of humor.

Besides this time I had a valid, important reason why I was calling. It was about Scott.

Which means that, if I get grounded I get to hit him.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls." I said to the officer, while looking around the road, hoping to catch a glimpse of Scott.

"Odd how?" She asked me.

"Uh, like an odd person, or a dog-like individual roaming the streets." I said, ok so that wasn't smooth, at all. Go ahead and sue me for not coming up with something better than that, but I couldn't exactly tell her that my best friend was a werewolf.

"I'm hanging up on you now." The officer said with disdain.

"No! Wai - wai - wai - wai - wait!" I shouted

"Good bye!" She exclaimed. I let out a frustration sigh, throwing my phone at the passenger's seat.

Ok Stiles, let's think for a moment, if you were Scott, and were out of your senses, where would you be at?

The answer was so obvious it hurt: Allison's

* * *

Minutes later I found myself in front of Allison's house, and as predicted, Scott was there. But that's not it, he was talking to, whom I assume, was Allison's father, and Allison, outside of her house.

I honked the horn of my ca , all heads turning in my direction. I gave a little awkward wave, shifting in my seat.

Scott said something else to the Argent's, and then walked towards my car. He opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Going home?" I asked him. He nodded "Ok then... So, what happened?"

Scott told me the whole story as I drove to his house.

Apparently, after he had been affected by the wolfsbane, Scott had been wandering through the woods for a couple of minutes, not entirely sure what was going on. But then something had came to his mind, or rather someone. And it was stuck in his head, so he must see her. (Note to self: don't carry wolfsbane around Scott)

Three guesses on who was 'her'?

If you guessed his mom, the person who gave birth to him, and has loved him since day one, unconditionally... _No._

If you guessed me, his best friend, who've he'd done some pretty non so legal stuff with, and who has always support him no matter what..._No._

If you guessed Allison, the girl he met barely a month ago, but apparently is so important in his life... Ding ding ding. _Yes._ We have a winner.

Not going to lie that pretty much wanted me to smashed Scott's head against a wall for being such an idiot, I'm not jealous, but I've been her best friend for about 12 years of our lives, that's huge! Allison was just some dirty whor- Anyway, back to the story.

Scott had smelled Allison's scent, which according to him was "one of the most wonderful smells in the world" Makes me want to vomit, bet you she smells like stinky socks. So, he tracked her down, well he already knew where she lived, I guess he just wanted an excuse to talk about how 'amazing' Allison smells.

Whatever so, Scott got to her house, and of course having shift to a werewolf, he had to be cautious. So he climbed the roof and spy through her window like a total creep. He stopped when he caught his reflection, as Allison closed her curtains, he saw he had turned into a werewolf and the thought of possibly killing her was suddenly too overwhelming for Scott.

Thanks to know you only feel that way about her Scott. Killing Allison would be an awful idea, an unspeakable thought, good to know you don't think the same about your _best friend._

Anyway, Scott jumped off the roof, landing in the bushes, trying to get as much distance from Allison as he possibly could.

So Scott ran out of the bushes ready to go to the woods were he couldn't hurt anyone, but before he could go anywhere, Allison's father hit Scott with his car. Now, Scott was trapped by Allison's father, a.k.a werewolf hunter, and it seemed like the end, but managed to change back to normal before Allison's dad reach him.

Then Allison walked out the front door, and totally freak out because Scott could be hurt. Pfft he's a werewolf your dad shot him with an arrow and Scott healed in less than half an hour, you wanna date him, Argent? Get with the program, wait you know what, don't get with the program then you won't be able to date Scott, yeah, that sounds good.

Um, where was I? Oh yeah! So Allison freaks out, her dad apologizes and check to see if Scott's ok, and he was. Scott said he was there because he wanted to see if Allison was going to the game, she said yes and her father decided that if her daughter was coming so would he. Then I came to his rescue. And that's it.

The only reason he told me that story is to convince me to change my mind about him playing.

"My mom's going, Allison's going, heck even her dad is going, I loose first line if I don't play. Stiles, I have to play this game" He said

"Seems to me that you already made up your mind" I said drily "No matter how much you know I'm right and someone could be hurt if you're careful"

"You're still gonna try and convince me not to play?" He asked exasperated. Of course, get mad at me.

"Look-" I sighed giving up, there was no changing his mind "I just hope you know what you're doing" He grinned at me, as I pulled over at his driveway "Just go get your stuff"

He came out of his house ten minutes later, with his lacrosse bag. I look at him, worriedly, if he wasn't careful he was gonna rip someone's head off.

"I know what I'm doing Stiles, don't worry" Scott said

"I- I just don't think you should play, I mean you barely have control over all this" I said, driving away from Scott's to the school

"If I don't play I lose first line _and _Allison" He said

"Scott, Allison's not going anywhere" Sadly. "And it's just one game, you really don't need to play" I said

"I wanna play! I wanna go out with Allison, I want a semi-freaking-normal life." He exclaimed "Don't you get that?"

"I get it." I said pulling over at the school parking lot, and turning my body towards Scott, facing him "Just try not to worry too much while you're out there, okay? Or get too angry."

"I got it." He said, nodding

"Or stressed." I added

"I got it." He repeated

"Don't think about Allison being in the stands. Or that her father's trying to kill you. Or that Derek's trying to kill you. Or the girl he killed. Or that you might kill someone. If a hunter doesn't kill you first-" I ranted, but stopped at Scott's wide eyes and opened mouth. Oh uh I scared him " I'm sorry. I'll stop." I said, as he walked out of the car "Good luck." I called as he was about to entered school, but he didn't acknowledge me, probably too overwhelmed. Nice job, Stilinski.

I sighed, this just keeps getting better and better. I stepped off my car, and walked to the field. The bleachers were full with people, I could see Allison, Lydia, and Allison's father sitting together, not far from there, my dad and Scott's mom were chatting together. I smiled, and walked towards them.

"Hey kid" Dad said as I took the seat beside him

"Hey dad, Mrs. McCall" I said, greeting them.

"Hello Stiles" Mrs. McCall said smiling.

"So you think we'll see some action tonight?" Dad asked.

"Action?" I asked nervously, looking at the two teams already in the field, ready to play "Maybe"

"Down! Set!" The referee blew the whistle and the game started.

Jackson took the ball and start running towards the other team's net, he passed it to number 26, frankly I don't remember his name, and then he passed it back to Jackson, ignoring the fact that Scott was wide open meanwhile Jackson was being chased by two members of the opposite team. What a stupid move number 26! And soon enough, Jackson lost the ball 'cause he was stuck between two members of MFH (the other team). Scott ran towards the ball, but Jackson broke free of the two MFH players and ran towards it too. And, of course, the jerk face had to hit Scott with his lacrosse stick so harshly, Scott felt to the ground, rolling away from the ball.

Scott's mom gasped, covering her mouth with her hands

"That son of a bi-" I exclaimed, standing from my seat, fire in my eyes.

"Stiles" Dad said, giving me a warning look. I looked at him sheepishly

Anyway, Jackson got the ball from the ground, Scott got up but was too late to do anything. Jackson was already taking a shot for the net, and he got it in.

Everybody around me cheered, I glared at all of them. Dad and Mrs. McCall were clapping.

"Stop, he's the enemy" I said to them, giving them a disapproval look

"Stiles, he's in our side" Dad said

"He's still the enemy" I said looking back at the field, seeing how Scott was doing. He was looking at something in the bleachers, a few feet away from me. I turned to see what it was. And surprise, surprise, it was Allison and Lydia holding a 'We luv u Jackson' poster. I rolled my eyes, and turned back to the game.

I could see Scott's disappointed look from miles, I winced, must be brutal for him.

Scott shook his head at the girls, and turned his head back to the field.

"Oh this is not gonna be good" I said, sighing

* * *

**Scott's POV **

Why would Allison would even cheer for Jackson? He's a stupid jerk, I've been opened all night and no one has passed me the ball at all. I turned my head to my teammates they were all together, Jackson was saying something to them.

I focus my hearing on them, listening to their conversation.

"Only to me." Jackson was saying to the team. I frowned, confused

"But what if he's open?" Danny asked

"Who's the captain, you or me?" Jackson questioned him, rudely

"Jackson, come on, dude, I just wanna win." Danny said

"We will win." Jackson guaranteed

"But-" Danny protested

"What did I say? Huh? What. Did. I. Say?" Jackson asked him

"Don't pass to McCall." Danny said, rolling his eyes. Jackson nodded, and the team went back to their positions.

I growl. I'm not gonna let that jerk face let me see stupid at my first game.

* * *

"You ok kid?" The referee asked me, I nodded. I was looking down at the field, my heartbeat rising, I was trying to control it, trying to not let the anger bother me. I looked at the bleachers, founding Allison instantly, she was holding another poster. This one said 'Jackson is #1' I let out a scoff.

Screw this, I turned back to the game, I could feel my eyes changing from a dark brown to a golden yellow as soon as I saw the poster. Although, it only lasted a couple of seconds, it wasn't a good sign. Scott focus, you need to win this.

"Down! Set!" The referee blew the whistle, once more. Jackson lost the ball to the MHS player, he tossed it high in the air hoping for one of his teammates to catch it, but I run for the ball, using someone else's shoulder to help me jump and catch the ball, I landed on my feet with a loud thud.

I ran to the other team's net, dodging all the MHS players.

I shoot The ball.

And it went in.

The people rooting for our team, cheered.

The score now read 4-5. We needed two more shots to win.

"To McCall pass it to McCall!" Coach shouted

"Take that you jerk!" Stiles yelled. I didn't needed to focus my hearing to be able to hear her. She was loud and clear. I grinned, I knew she was talking about Jackson, which makes it so unbelievable incredible.

Jackson and the other team's captain got ready for the referee's whistle.

When he blew it, the MHF captain distracted Jackson as another guy from MHS took the ball. I run to him, he turned to me, and I growled. I could feel my teeth growing in the form of fangs, and I was pretty sure my eyes were yellow too. I didn't care, I was ready to take the ball from him.

The guy from MFH looked ready to pee his pants, he passed me the ball without a second thought, too scared I would do something to him. I ran to the MHS' net, avoiding the other players that were trying to steal the ball from me, and shoot, so forcefully that the ball made it through the lacrosse stick's net from the goalie.

The score was now tied, 5-5. Just one more shot.

With 39 seconds to go, the referee blew the whistle once more.

I got the ball quickly, and ran to the net. We needed this win.

I let out a couple of heavy breaths as I moved, MFH players surrounded me as I got closer to the net. My fangs grew, I could take them down, I could eat them all, I could kill them and win this. I felt my nails grow through my gloves.

I was about to launched at them and rip their heads off, but...

"Scott don't" I heard my best friend say, her voice was attached with concerned. I frowned, and looked at her, she seemed ready to jump out of her chair and go help the MFH players. Why was she concerned about these losers?

"You can do it Scott" Someone else said, a few seats from Stiles. It was Allison.

I looked up at the net, the goalie was looking at me, scared for his life.

What am I doing? I don't want to kill them.

I let out a breath, and shoot the ball.

It went in. The clock read 0. We won.

Everybody cheered.

Unlike, everyone else, I wasn't so excited. My nails didn't feel like they were back to normal. I took my gloves off, and sure enough I didn't have normal sized nails I had claws instead.

I looked up, dropping my glove, people were coming from the bleachers to congratulate the team. I had to get out of there before someone would see me.

And so I ran.

I ended up in the boys lockers room, the closest room, I took my helmet off, and sighed.

I needed to cool off, I couldn't go out like this, every inch of my body wanted me to slash everybody's throat.

I heard footsteps coming, so I jumped and hide at the top of the lockers.

Allison stepped into the room. I let out a low growl, moving towards her. My head was on fire, the only logical solution that I could think of was killing Allison, then all the pain will go away.

Wait. Wasn't I in this situation a few days ago? Yes, I was, with Stiles. My mind had a flash back to that moment.

* * *

_"Get away from me!" I exclaimed, my fangs and claws grew, my eyes turned yellow. The brunette in front of me gasped in terror and fell to the ground. Her face was blurry, and I couldn't recall who she was._

_After Coach and Jackson had taunted me, I've lost control, I shifted in the middle of the field. And I was ready to kill someone. It didn't matter who it was, the girl with the blurry face got up and ran, hiding behind the lockers, I glared at the lockers. I needed to take out the anger on someone, and I just decided it was going to be this girl. I jumped and with some help from my new supernatural abilities, I landed on top of the lockers as if was no big deal._

_I growled at the brunette. The girl gasped at me, she looked petrified. I growled at her again, making her jump. She run from one locker to another, but I kept moving, jumping from lockers to lockers, chasing her. She kept running, but she must realize the fact that eventually, I was going to catch up with her. I was faster, I was stronger. Finally I trapped her in a corner, there were no door near by, I was ready to launch myself to her and slashed her throat._

_But why couldn't I see this girl? If I'm going to kill her I need to see what she looks like. I focus on her, she had been the one who'd help me get into the boys' lockers room after I tackled Jackson. _

_St- _

_Sti- _

_Stiles!_

_Her face unblurred just as I launched from the lockers to her, I remembered that face, I grew up with her, I didn't want to kill her, I didn't want to kill anyone. My eyes went back to normal, and as I was in the middle of the air Stiles pointed a fire extinguisher at me. _

_Wait, where did she got a fire extinguisher? _

_I fell harshly to the ground, surrounded by white stuff from the fire extinguisher. I got up, but stumble when I tried to walk. I looked at Stiles, no sudden urge to kill her anymore. No sudden urge to kill her anymore? No sudden urge to kill her anymore!_

_I must have shifted back. Wait, why did I even shift? Why did I even had a sudden urge to kill her? My head was spinning, oh man, the details were blurry._

_"Stiles? What happened?" I asked the girl, who was still holding the fire extinguisher_

_"You tried to kill me" She answered._

* * *

I did not want to kill Allison, just as much as I did not want to kill Stiles.

I jumped off the lockers and walked to the showers. I rest my head in the wall.

Something amazing happened, my eyes stopped glowing going back to my natural dark brown orbs, my claws went back to being normal nails, and my fangs retracted, and went back to normal teeth size. Before I could even question myself how in the Holy Hell could that happened, someone put a hand in my shoulder. I turned to look at her.

"Hey, are you okay? Scott, you scared me. Are you all right?" Allison asked, concerned

"Yeah. Sorry, I just got kind of lightheaded for a sec." I lied

"Maybe it's the adrenaline." She suggested then grinned at me "You were pretty amazing out there."

I grinned back "I'm sorry for acting really weird today." I apologized

"It's okay. I can handle weird." She said, smiling

"To be totally honest, you, uh, make me kind of nervous." I admitted, looking at her sheepishly

"I do?" She asked

"Yeah, kind of like really nervous. I just—I - Wanna make sure I get my second chance." I said

"You already have it. I'm just waiting for you to take it." She said

"Well- maybe I need to learn to take more chances." I said

"Maybe you do." She said.

We smiled at each other before we start leaning closer, and closer, our noses touched, and then we kissed.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

"Yes!" I exclaimed, as the score changed to 6-5 making us the winners. I turned to look at my dad and Mrs. McCall. She was running towards the field, probably to go and congratulate her son, but that dad had his phone out and he was frowning, which made me frown too. What was going on now?

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked him as he hung up the phone. He looked at me gravely, oh crap.

"Remember the body you found in Derek Hale's house?" Dad asked. I blinked.

"The one who's gonna give me nightmares for months, yeah sure I remember, go on" I said

"Well" Dad said, sighing "The medical examiner just called, he says the killer was most definitely an animal not human, so we're letting Derek go"

"Dad! No, you can't do that!" I exclaimed

"Stiles, it was an animal who killed the girl, not a human" Dad said. I clicked my tongue. Not human, werewolf. Couldn't exactly tell my dad about it, damn it!

"Ok, ok, but we still found the body in his house, the girl was buried right beside Derek's house, there's obviously something wrong there!" I protested "You can't let Derek go!"

"Stiles, I finally got the chance to I.D.'d the girl, both halves" Dad said sighing, I frowned

"How does that changes anything, dad?" I asked confused

* * *

Oh god I needed to tell Scott, I needed to tell Scott right now. He needs to know. But where was he?

I've looked at everyone's face at the field. The team was cheering about their first win, but Scott was nowhere to be seen. I frowned.

There was one face I couldn't see, besides Scott.

Allison's

What if she's with Scott? What if Scott shifted? What if he killed her? She could be dead by now! I have to do something.

Scott is probably in the locker's room, it's the closest room from here. Allison was not safe, he could kill her just as easily as Scott almost killed me, before I stopped him with that fire extinguisher. But there were no others fire extinguisher. Allison was completely defenseless.

What are you still doing here, Stilinski!? Run, Stiles, run!

And so I ran to the lockers room, I needed to stop Allison from getting killed, also I needed to tell Scott about Derek but that could wait after I see if everyone's alive.

I arrived to the lockers room, and was faced with the most disgusting sight in the world.

Scott and Allison. Kissing.

"Oh god" I whispered, hiding behind a locker. I sighed, my heart sinking, I could feel my eyes watering, I held back the tears, not letting them fall. But after a few second I couldn't resist it, I let some fall. I couldn't believe this was happening, my best friend a.k.a. love of my life, was making out with a new girl while I was a few feet from them, hiding behind a locker, it was pathetic. You couldn't be pathetic now Stiles, you've been through a lot. Be happy Scott didn't kill anyone, be happy Allison didn't die, which would end up in her father killing Scott, so that was good. That was good right?

I sighed, wiping the tears out of my face, I needed to act like there was nothing wrong going on, I had to put a blank face, smile at Scott, and pretend to be happy for him because he kissed Allison. It won't be hard, it's not like I haven't done something along those lines before.

"I gotta get back to my dad." Allison said as the broke of their kiss "Hi, Stiles."

"Hey, yeah." I said awkwardly, walking out of my hiding spot, and waving at her as she walked out the door.

"I kissed her." Scott said giving me a goofy smile, walking closer to me

"I saw." I said with fake enthusiasm

"She kissed me." He said, still smiling. Dammit McCall, you shouldn't smile because of Allison, it's a waste of your cute, adorable dimples.

"Saw that too. That's pretty good, huh?" I said, faking a smile.

"I - I - I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this. Maybe it's not that bad." He said, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, heh. We'll talk later, then." I said, patting his arm, and turning away. I wasn't in the mood to talk Scott talk about Allison for hours. But, Scott grab my arm, making me turn around

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Uh, why was in here in the first place? Oh yeah, Derek!

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found" I said

"And?" Scott asked

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail." I said, shrugging

"Are you kidding?" Scott said, gasping

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D.'d the dead girl. Both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." I said

"Hale?" Scott asked, well more like yelled, in surprised.

"Derek's sister." I clarified.

* * *

**A/N Sorry if you didn't like the way I described the lacrosse game, not really my fort. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter nevertheless. **

**Review while you can, probably the last update of the month**

**Also favourite/follow :)**


	6. Pack Mentality I

**A/N First of all, to answer _TeenWolf1Fan, _yes I'll be doing all seasons (or try to)**

**Thanks to everyone who favourite/follow/review**

**I don't own anything you may recognize.**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Scott's POV**

Allison and I were holding hands as we ran away to the yellow buses in the school's parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked chuckling.

"Somewhere where we can be alone." I said guiding her to a bus

"We are alone." She pointed out, as I stopped in front of the door's bus

"Somewhere where we can be more alone." I said, opening the door "Come on."

I stepped into the bus, Allison followed my lead. We walked to one of the last rows and sat down in one of the seats. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds, smiling at each other. I leaned forwards and kissed her, she kissed me back, unbuttoning her shirt. I put my left hand in her leg, moving it up and down. I moved to kiss her neck, resting my other hand in the seat. As I kissed her Allison moaned in pleasure, running her hands through my hair. My heartbeat became faster.

That's when everything went downhill. Every inch of my body was hit with sudden pain. My nails turned into claws, and I could feel my fangs wanting to sprout out. I pulled away from Allison, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" She asked frowning. I got up from the seat, my eyes turned yellow.

"Get away." I said, avoiding looking at her

"Scott? Scott?" She asked concerned, getting up from the bus' seat, and coming to my side.

"Get away from me." I said turning to her, my fangs growing.

She gasped in terror, I growled at her. She tried to escape by running to the bus' door, but she was too slow. I launched forwards, and grabbed her ankles, making her land harshly with a loud 'thud' I drag her to the back of the bus, where I was going to slash her throat. Allison screamed, helplessly trying to hold on to one of the seats, just when I was about to jump at her, she kicked me and ran to the front of the bus.

She'd kick me so hard, it made me go flying to the end of the bus. I growled, that didn't hurt me, it only made me madder. I rip off one of the seats from the bus, and throw it, Allison screamed, but kept trying to open the door.

When it seemed that she finally got a chance to escape, I grab her from behind, and turned her towards me, for a fraction of second Stiles was the one in front of me. I blink, and Allison was back in front of me, I didn't give it much thought though as I raised my claws and slashed her throat.

* * *

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked casually, as we walked through the halls.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott said.

"Really?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow, giving me a mischievously look "I have. Usually ends a little differently."

"Ok Stiles, a) I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and b) never give me that much detail about you in bed again." I said

"Noted." She said chuckling. I stared at her.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" Stiles asked raising an eyebrow

"No, it's, um, nothing" I said, looking away. I couldn't exactly tell her that she was in my dream too, after I almost killed her no less than a week ago, it would just be too overwhelming for all of us. Thankfully Stiles was safe, and so was Allison.

"Ok," Stiles said, looking at me warily, trying to tell what was bugging me. "Let me take a guess here-"

"No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not." Stiles said, shrugging her shoulders. At my raised eyebrow she sighed and said "Ok, I'll admit it, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take. Like Lycan 101. Huh I like the name" She mused

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher."

"Who, Derek?" She asked, her voice full with disbelief, smacking the back of my head. "Are you possibly forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail? 'Cause I'm pretty sure he remembers!"

"Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real." I said

"How real?" Stiles asked

"Like it actually happened." I replied as I opened the school doors that lead to the parking lot, where we were greeted with a nasty surprise.

There were cops outside, investigating something. Stiles and I gasped at the sight of a yellow school bus, the emergency back door was opened, and blood was spilled everywhere.

Stiles and I exchanged nervous looks.

"I think it did." Stiles said, looking over at the bus wide eyed.

* * *

I had to find her, I needed too. If I couldn't find her anywhere that would meant I had killed her.

"She's probably fine." Stiles reassured me for the 10th time, as we stepped into the school building, but she didn't sound completely convinced

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." I said, looking at my phone worriedly. No new text messages.

"It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence." Stiles said, muttering the last part to herself, but Scott heard her loud and clear.

"Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her?" I said, freaking out

"No." Stiles said, rolling her eyes "Seriously relax"

"I can't, Stiles, I might've killed her" I said. Stiles shook her head

"Look, I'm going to Harris' class, that dude just wants an excuse to give me detention, don't stress over this, I bet she's fine" She said, walking away. I sighed as she walked away, at least I hadn't killed Stiles.

I walked through the halls trying to find Allison, but I didn't see her anywhere, I couldn't find her, a part of me just knew I killed her. I rested my head in the lockers, taking some deep breaths, trying to calm down, the last thing I needed was turned into a werewolf in the middle of the hall, and kill someone else.

Too late, my eyes turned yellow, I screamed and punch the locker in front of me, totally destroying it. I gasped, my eyes turned back to normal.

Allison, I needed to find Allison.

I turned and crashed into someone, her books fell to the ground, she gave a light chuckle, I looked up to see her, letting out a relieved breath.

Allison.

Alive, and without a scratch.

"You scared the hell outta me." She said grinning, bending down to pick up her books. I bend down and helped her.

"You're okay." I said happily

"Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." She said as we stood up. I smiled at her, relieved "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you." I answered truthfully. Happy to know I didn't kill you.

"Attention, students, this is your principal." He said through the speaker "I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses." You bet "While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

Everybody around me groaned, and Allison gave me a disappointed look, but shrugged it off.

"Save me a seat at lunch?" She asked walking away

"Yeah." I replied.

I walked down the hall, relaxed, I even snickered at Jackson fighting with his locker, which was the one I destroyed by accident. What a beautiful coincidence.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" He said with a sneer.

I stifled a laugh, and walk away.

As I walked towards Harris' room I realized something. I hadn't killed Allison, or Stiles, but I must have hurt someone else.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

Harris' class. I hate that class. Correction, I hate the teacher, chemistry is nice but freaking 'Mr. Harris' hates me, which makes the class annoying as hell. Sometimes I don't know which one was worse. Harris or Jackson.

Anyway, Scott was fidgeting in his seat, not really concentrating in whatever Harris was writing on the board. Can't blame him, I gave up paying attention a long time ago. Although, Scott had a 'valid' reason a.k.a not knowing if he killed someone. My valid reason? I hate Harris, but not as much as he hates me.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door." Scott said turning around to face me. His face was full with worry, poor Scott, he was killing himself over this.

"Could have been animal blood." I pointed out. Scott raised an eyebrow "You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

"And did what?" Scott asked

"Ate it." I answered shrugging my shoulders

"Raw?" Scott asked completely disgust

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven." I said rolling my eyes "I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything."

Scott glared at me half-heartedly

"Miss Stilinksi, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while." Harris said scowling at me, I scoffed "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?"

"No." I said, louder than intended, the class snicker at me, making a light blush appear on my cheeks. Scott grinned at me, and I grinned back. Damn, his dimples were extra cute today, which only make the blush deepened.

Back to Harris, he signaled me to go to the very back of the class, and Scott to the very front. Annoyed, I got up, grabbed my stuff, and headed to the back.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Harris said in that annoying tone of his. I gave him a sarcastic laugh

Not even five minutes after our new sitting arrangement, the girl that sat next to Scott got up her seat, looking at the window

"Hey, I think they found something." She exclaimed, looking towards what was outside the classroom's windows. I got up, eagerly, alongside the rest of the class, standing by the window with Scott.

The paramedics were bringing someone to the ambulance in one of those ambulance stretchers. We all leaned forwards to see who was the victim.

Then, out of nowhere, the guy laying in the stretcher bolted up, giving my class the shock of our lives. Most girls screamed and everybody jumped away from the window

"That's not a rabbit." Scott said, taking a few steps back from everyone else.

"Yeah but this is good." I said walking up to him, putting my arm in his back, trying to comforting and not blushing at all, 'cause that would be totally disrespectful to that poor guy, and I'm the least disrespec- oh ok, I was as red as a tomato, going back to the matter in hand." He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that."

"Stiles- I did that." Scott said, giving me a scared looked. I sighed and patted his arm, not really sure what to say. The thought of Scott hurting someone was terrifying but it was becoming more possible by the second.

* * *

After what felt like eternity (thank you, ADHD), lunch arrived.

I met Scott at the cafeteria, we grabbed a tray each, and choose our lunch.

"I think my dream was some sort of memory, it must be, but it's kind of foggy" Scott said as we walked to our table.

"But dreams aren't memories." I said as I sat down in front of Scott, like every other day.

"Then it wasn't a dream." Scott said "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what."

I frowned, my mind went back to earlier morning when Scott said that Derek may be able to teach Scott how to control his werewolfness.

"I'm not saying that I don't trust Derek- which in case you're wondering, I don't" I said pointing a french fry at him. His lips twitched upwards at my behaviour "What makes you so sure he'll have the answers?" I asked Scott, eating my fry

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott said.

"You don't know that." I said "He could have killed someone before you got there"

"Well, I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott said, disappointed. I rolled my eyes, why does it always goes back to her?

"Look as much as I think you should" I said bitterly, Scott raised an eyebrow at me, I ignored it, it's not like I have to explain myself to Romeo over here. "You can't just cancel you're whole life, and eventually you need to learn how to control this, and not just because of some stupid date"

"It's not a stupid-" Scott protested, but I hushed him.

"We'll figure it out" I said firmly, he gave me a half smile.

"Figure what out?" A different girl voice said, Scott and I turned to look at Lydia, who was taking the seat next to Scott. Scott and I exchange nervous glances as she raised an eyebrow at us.

"Just, uh, homework." Scott lied.

"Yeah." I said, Lydia looked away, loosing interest. I leaned over to Scott and whispered "Why is she sitting with us?"

Then, the strangest of things happened. Danny and other 'popular' kids sat all around Scott and I. We exchange confused looks.

That wasn't the end of it, though. Allison arrived next.

Scott pulled out the chair next to him hurriedly, so she could sit.

"Thanks." Allison said, smiling brightly at Scott, whom smiled back. I rolled my eyes.

And if that wasn't enough. Oh so lovely Jackson came in next. Seriously, what was wrong with the world today?

"Get up." Jackson snapped at the guy sitting beside Lydia.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up?" The guy protested

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot" Danny replied, grinning. The guy sighed, but got up nonetheless, letting Jackson occupy the seat instead. That's when Danny started talking about the accident. "So I hear they're saying it's some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"I heard mountain lion" Jackson said.

"A cougar is a mountain lion" Lydia said, we all turned to her, all the others were raising their eyebrows at her, but I wasn't. It was time Lydia stopped playing dumb, I mean the girl was in most advanced classes. Just because Jackson was stupid it didn't mean she had to be too. But apparently she wasn't gonna stopped today today, 'cause she cocked her head to the side and put a confused looked on her face "Isn't it?"

"You're right, it is" I said. Lydia gave me a tiny smile, but it was gone in the blink of an eye, which made me think I must have imagined it.

"Who cares?" Jackson said "The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

I rolled my eyes, and pulled out my phone, looking some information on the 'homeless tweaker'. Whatever keeps me away from their conversation.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Hmmm?" I asked looking up, everybody was looking at me. My cheeks turned a light pink, apparently my plan didn't work. "I just found out who it is. Check it out." I said letting everybody looked at the video playing at my phone.

_"The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack." _The reporter said, showing a picture of Garrison _"Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."_

"I know this guy." Scott said, his eyes going wide.

"You do?" Allison asked

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." He said. Scott and I exchanged wide eyed looks. If he knew him, then maybe he could have hurt him, somehow. It seemed Scott was thinking along those lines because his face was turning paler than usual.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked, making Scott and I break eye contact "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" At Allison confused look, she added "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?"

"Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do" Allison said, shrugging

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun" Lydia stated.

"Hanging out?" Scott asked, with a surprised looked "Like, the four of us? Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?"

"Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun" Allison said smiling "Hey Stiles, why don't you come too?"

"Um, I don't think that'll be good idea- I-" I trailed off, looking at Scott for help, but he shrugged. Wow, thanks man.

"Oh come on! Please" Allison said, smiling brightly "You can come with us after school tomorrow and we'll all get ready together, some girl time"

"I- I- guess if you guys don't mind" I said

"We don't, do you Lydia?" Allison asked the strawberry-blonde

"No, Stiles can come, it'll be fun" Lydia said shrugging.

"I guess, I will" I said letting out a defeated sighed, seems like I'm trapped here and I'm gonna spend my evening with Jackson. Joy (not)

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork" Jackson said, I rolled my eyes "And if she gets to go" He said nodding at my direction "Danny's coming too"

"Hey man-" Danny try to protest

"Sure!" Lydia exclaimed brightly, Danny and I exchanged looks. I could see he was enjoying this idea as much as I was. I glared at Scott, it was his fault, letting Allison sitting with us in the first place.

"How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl, Jackson" Lydia suggested

"Yeah, with actual competition" He replied

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right?" Allison asked Scott. Oh shit, Scott was a terrible bowler.

"Sort of" Scott said, giving me a worried look. Probably he doesn't want to give Jackson another reason to humiliate him.

"Is it sort of, or yes?" Jackson asked narrowing his eyes at Scott.

"Yes." Scott replied curtly, glaring at Jackson "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler!" I exclaimed. Scott and I were talking about this whole bowling thing as we walked to the parking lot

"I know! I'm such an idiot" Scott said, running his hands through his hair. I bit my lip, that was hot. Focus, Stiles

"God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first it turned into the whole group date thing. And then Allison invites me into it! Like, what is wrong with her?"

Scott frowned at me, I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I mean, I hate Jackson, I'm not gonna be able to stay the whole evening without stabbing him" I said

"Maybe you can pretend to be sick, and both of us can get out of there" Scott suggested

"That does sound tempting," I said smiling "Sadly, they will realize you suck at bowling by then"

"I know, what I'm gonna do?" He asked me, desperately

"Ok, relax, you could- um- I don't know! But I have to get ready with them, why?"

"Allison did mentioned that she wanted to know you better" Scott said.

Lovely, I thought sarcastically

"Well do the wolf thing then 'cause I'm stuck with Danny, I mean he's a great guy but it's clear that this will be awkward"

"Last time I did my 'wolf thing' someone was sent to the hospital" Scott said.

"True" I said

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy or I didn't" Scott said, his voice attached with anxiousness

"I don't think Danny likes me very much" I said thoughtfully "But maybe he's just as thrilled about this whole group thing as much I am"

"I ask Allison on a date, and now the six of us are hanging out" Scott said groaning

"Am I not attractive to gay guys? I mean, I'm a girl and they're gay so they obviously won't like me that way, but as friends I mean" I rambled

"I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now—now I'm gonna be late for work." Scott said, checking his watch and running off.

"Wait, Scott, you didn't- am I attractive to gay guy- you didn't answer my question" I said, huffing disappointedly, watching him go.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

"Sorry. Sorry" I apologized over and over as I entered the veterinary.

"You're all of two minutes late" Dr. Deaton said, waving his hand dismissively

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking" I said

"Scott, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town" He told me. I smiled sheepishly, but my smile faded as I saw the sheriff standing in the door, could he somehow figure out I had attacked the guy? My nerves were increasing as he opened the door, but I relaxed as soon as he walked in with a police dog by his side.

Thank god this wasn't about me.

"Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out" Dr. Deaton said, bringing the dog to the table, so he could examine him.

"Hey there, Scott. You staying out of trouble?" Mr. Stilinski asked, smiling at me

"Yeah" I mumbled looking at the dog anxiously. Mr Stilinski looked at me doubtfully, couldn't blame him, Stiles and I were always getting in trouble

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about?" Mr. Stilinski asked the doc, taking a police folder. Oh Stiles would totally freak out if her dad let her check out one of the police cases. "Sacramento still can't determine an animal"

"I'm not exactly an expert" Dr. Deaton replied, grabbing the folder "This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?"

"Yeah. And we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body" Mr. Stilinski informed him.

"A wolf?" I asked, acting surprise. I already knew about all of this, but Stiles would kill me if I didn't try and get some more information now that I was here. Mr. Stilinski and the doc both turned to me "I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years"

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory." Doc said.

"Wolves have memories?" I asked, surprised

"Longer - term memories, yes. Associated with a primal drive." Dr. Deaton confirmed. What if the dream I had could be an actual memory. "See this picture here?"

"Yeah" Mr Stilinski said, nodding

"Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth."

"So what do you think, it's a mountain lion?" Mr. Stilinski asked

"I don't know" Doc said "A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles. And then the throat."

Flashbacks came, Allison running towards the bus' doors. Me grabbing her ankles and dragging her towards the end of the bus. Me holding her as she screamed for help. Me, slashing her throat, killing her.

Except Allison wasn't the one death, it was the bus driver, and it was all my fault.

* * *

**A/N Ta da! That's it for today. Sorry this chapter may have taken a little longer than others but from now on I think most chapters would take a while to get post because school's being a pain in the butt. I have two tests next week, and three projects that need to be handed in by thursday, wish me luck...**

**Aaaaand review! Please :3**


	7. Pack Mentality II

**A/N: Guys to all of you who favourite/follow/review (especially those who reviewed) an infinite thank you! **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it has *gasp* Jealous!Stiles 'cause I can. Sorry that this chapter doesn't include the date, but the next will! Promise.**

* * *

**Scott's POV**

Bringing my mom food at work always soothed her, so I thought by bringing her some I'll be able to get the car, for my date with Allison, or what used to be my date with Allison. Now that Stiles, Danny, Jackson, and Lydia were coming too, it wasn't much of a date anymore. It was a group date, and it sucked.

"Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Mom said, as I walked to the front desk, where she was organizing some paperwork.

"Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight" I said, shrugging.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever..." She said fondly, I looked at her hopefully. "You are _so_ not getting the car tomorrow night."

"Mom" I said, disbelief clear in m voice

"What? There's a curfew, no car" Mom said, shrugging her shoulders "But I will take this," She said, grabbing the chinese food I'd brought to her, giving me a cheeky smile "Love you."

"Love you too" I said, sighing, turning to the main doors of the hospital. I'm gonna need to sneak out the car again, or bike there.

A scent made me stop half way towards the doors, and made me turn to the hospital hall. It was coming from one of the rooms, somehow the scent was oddly familiar but I couldn't remember why. I walked to the last room in the hall, the one where the scent was coming from. The door was closed. I looked around to see if there was anyone looking. When I was a 100 % no one was looking, I opened the door, and stepped in the room.

There was a green curtain covering half of the room, I pulled it to the side. Garrison Meyers was on the other side, half of his body was covered in claw marks, and there was a big bandage covering up some of his head. His eyes were full with terror, looking at a spot in the wall. I could tell he wasn't really looking at anything because of the way he's eyes seemed unfocused/

"Mr. Meyers. Are you okay?" I asked, guilt filling my stomach, I was getting more confident that my dream was actually a memory, and it scared me that I could do something like that to someone.

Out of nowhere, Mr. Meyers, bolted up and grab my wrist, I gasped in shock, I had no idea he had enough energy to move.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. I screamed, he looked at me, scared out of his mind, did he recognized me?

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Mom's voice snapped me out of my shock, I pulled out of his grip, as mom hold Mr. Meyers to the bed, trying to calm him down. "Get out! Now, go! Go, go."

I didn't hesitate, I ran out of the room, and out of the hospital. I needed to remember what happened I needed to know if it was my fault Meyers was in the hospital, I needed to know something, anything, about what had happened last night.

Stiles thought of it as a stupid idea to go to him, but right now, Derek seemed to be the only one with answers.

* * *

I ran through the woods, arriving to Derek's house in no time. Werewolf's powers sometimes do come in handy, if you're not about to kill someone, of course. For example, I could tell that Derek was home, thanks to my supernatural abilities.

"I know you can hear me. I need your help," I said

There was movement in one of the upper level rooms, I looked up to see Derek looking at me through a window. I moved towards the porch of the house, hopefully he'll give me some answers to this mess.

Derek opened the door, giving me a 'talk before I rip your throat out' look.

"Okay. I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night. I had a dream about- someone. But someone else got hurt. And it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened" I said

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asked, after a couple of silent minutes.

"Did you see what I did last night?" I asked.

"No" Derek replied with a bored tone

"Can you at least tell me the truth?" Derek rolled his eyes, but gave a small nod "Am I gonna hurt someone?" I asked

"Yes" He answered

"Could I kill someone?" I asked

"Yes" Derek said

"Am I gonna kill someone?" I asked

"Probably" I stumbled, and almost fell by that fact. I sighed and looked back at him, recovering from my shock "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek warned me

"What do you want?" I asked, raising my eyebrows

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what _you_ want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses - your sight, smell, touch - let them remember for you." He said

"That's it? Just - just go back?" I asked incredulously

"Do you want to know what happened?" He asked

"I just want to know if I hurt him" I said

"No, you don't" Derek said, shaking his head "You want to know if you'll hurt her"

By her, he must have meant Alison, but it felt as if he was referring about Stiles, instead. Either way, I couldn't afford hurting either of them. Or anyone else, for the matter.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

When I'd finally arrived home, I crashed into bed with only one thought in mind: Lacrosse was going to be the death of me. Why? Let me explain.

I had a lacrosse game coming up, which would determinate if we made the play offs or not, the whole team had been giving their fullest in the field, Veronica Bernt, a beautiful 5'7 ft tall girl, with straight blonde hair, and green eyes, was our team captain. She was a senior, which meant this was her last year, before she'll go off to university, which also meant that she'd been pushing the rest of the team harder than ever, because, as she'd told Anastasia Rogers (another teammate) and I'm quoting "You're stupid mistakes won't make us loose the trophy this year, so either you get better, or you drop the team, 'cause I ain't leaving this nasty shit hole without winning a trophy"

Anastasia was affected gravely by Veronica's rant, she had tears in her eyes after practice, which me and the rest of the team found mean from Veronica's part, but the girl did have a point, the team hadn't won anything in like 6 years, part of why the team wasn't as popular as the boy's whose team where the state winner's for over 7 years in a row now. Even if Veronica was a brilliant player, and a beautiful girl, she didn't had the right to yell at us like that, which only lead to having tension floating in the air every time we had a freakin' practice.

That's why lacrosse was so important right now, and that's why it was so stressful at the same time. Now, I didn't care that the other students didn't gave a shit about the girl's lacrosse team, I stopped caring about what the student body talked about or thought long ago. But, if there's one thing I do give a shit about is Scott, although lately it seemed like he didn't care at all about me, all day thinking and talking about how _amazing_ Alison is. To be fair, she did seem nice, and I couldn't just judge her because Scott liked her and I liked Scott, but damn it hurt that your best friend seemed to completely forget about you just because of some girl.

He had missed _two_ of my lacrosse practices since Alison came to town, If Allison was in the same class as us, he wouldn't sit by me anymore, and the worse of all was lunch time, where he would only talked to Alison, and I was left alone listening to Lydia's and Jackson's drama, whom now sat our table thanks to Alison. And to top it all, we had that group date on Friday.

I sighed and closed my eyes, deciding to take a well deserved nap. Of course that's when my phone decided to rang. Groaning, I reached for it, pulling out of my pocket and next to my ear. Not even bothering to opened my eyes, I answered, I knew it was Scott calling, it was his ringtone after all. So I have a special ringtone for the boy, sue me.

"You better have an incredible explanation as to why you're about to interrupt a dream where I most likely be a damsel, fighting a dragon, saving a knight in shining armour." Scott chuckled, a beautiful chuckle. My lips betrayed the anger I felt towards him as they pulled up to form a smile. Why must the boy have a beautiful everything? It made it harder for me to get mad at him

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Mentally? Probably not, but we already stablished that a long time ago, now why would McCall call me?" I asked grinning at my word play, grabbing some of my brown hair strands and playing with them.

Scott snorted but then said in a more serious tone "I was at the hospital today and-"

I sat up quickly, almost falling off my bed "What were you doing at the hospital, are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked worriedly

"What- No, mom works there remember?" Scott said, obvious amusement in his voice. "Besides now I have some super werewolf healing crap"

"Oh yeah" I said, realizing how stupid I was, but so what if I worry about him? Someone has to.

"Anyway, while I was there, I smelled a familiar scent but I couldn't quite place whose it was so I followed the scent-"

"Naturally"

"And it turned out to be Meyers" Scott said

"Wait- Meyers? As in the bus driver?" I asked

"The one and only" Scott confirmed "After he scared the hell out of me-"

"Scott the guy's like 50, why did he scare you?" I asked, snickering

"He took me by surprised!" Scott said, defending himself "Anyway, after that I went to Derek's for help"

"You what!?" I exclaimed, this time I did fell off my bed, landing in the floor with a loud 'thump' I groaned, that was gonna bruise.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked, with a bit of worry in his voice

"Yeah, yeah, just gravity winning against me one more time. The question is are _you _ok? What were you thinking going to Derek? We've both agreed you would not go to him-"

"I never did say that."

"After we'd tossed him into jail" I finished, promptly ignoring him "Jail!_ La cárcel! _With convicts, not some recreative park"

"La- What?" Scott asked, dumbfounded

"La cárcel" I repeated "It's jail in spanish"

"Oh, practicing for the end of the term exam?"

"Mhmm, but that's not the point!" I exclaimed angrily

"Look, don't get mad at me, he didn't hurt me" Scott said

"But he could have" I protested

"Right, but he didn't and he did tell me something that might help to remember what the hell happened in the bus" Scott said.

"You could have said that sooner" I grumbled "What did he say?"

"To let my senses remember for me" He replied

"Oh I bet you that's gonna be easy" I said sarcastically

"Tell me about it" Scott said, letting out a deep sighed "But I'm going there tonight, to see if I can remember anything"

"And you want me to come with you?" I guessed

"I do need a getaway car" Scott said cheekily

I grinned mischievously "Alright I'll pick you up around 7:30, be ready to sniff the bus" I said hanging up.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

By 7:30 Stiles had picked me up, as promised. We arrived to the school in no time. Stiles parked behind the parking lot's fence, where the yellow school buses parked at night. We both got out of the car, but I stopped Stiles as she started climbing the fence

"Hey, no, just me" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder and pulling her back. She gave me an exasperated look "Someone needs to keep watch" I protested

"How come I'm always the one keeping watch?" She asked, glaring at me half heartedly.

"Because there's only two of us" I pointed out

"Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin all the time!" She exclaimed

"C'mon Stiles, you know nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time" I protested

"Not even some of the time?" She insisted, raising a challenging eyebrow at me.

"Just stay here, please" I said, looking at her pleadingly. I didn't know what would happen the moment I stepped in the bus, but I did know I didn't want Stiles to get hurt.

"Oh, my God! Fine" She said, letting a frustrated sighed. I grinned at Stiles' outburst, it was so Stiles.I turned towards the fence, and climbed it effortlessly.

The bus where Meyers had been attacked was easy to identify, it was the one with the strong scent of human blood. I closed my eyes, a memory came back to me. I was in bed, dreaming, when I woke up in the middle of the night, my eyes golden-yellow. I bolted out of bed and ran towards the very same parking lot I was standing.

I opened my eyes, abruptly. Shaking my head, I advanced towards the bus. I can do this. I reached the bus door when another flashback hit me square in the face. Alison screaming for her life, or maybe it was Stiles? I couldn't tell with all the blood. I rubbed my eyes and gulped. Inhaling deeply I stepped on the bus.

The seats looked normal, except for the occasional rip in some of them. I closed my eyes and walked towards the end of the bus.

Use your senses, you can do this Scott. I touched one of the seats, as I took another deep breath.

Stiles was screaming. Opening my eyes as fast as I could, I looked down to see her being dragged at the end of the bus, a bright of light changed Stiles into Allison, and another changed Allison into Meyers. Opening my mouth in shock, I tried to reach for him, but he was gone in a matter of seconds.

It was a flashback, neither was Stiles or Allison hurt. I looked at the windows, covered with blood, and back to the seats. Again, Meyers was screaming, holding to one of the seats as if his life depended on it, which I realized, did. This time I was able to grasp his hand, but before I could pulled him up and helped him out of the bus, someone scratched my chest with his claws. I looked up to see glowing red eyes. Surprised, I looked at my chest, which had some minor scratches on them. I turned back to look at Meyers, but he was gone, and so was the glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Stiles' POV**

Robin, that's what I was turning into. And I did not like it. I looked at the flashlights being pointed at bus. Wait, flashlights? Flashlights! Cops! Dad! Oh, crap. I pressed the horn as hard as I could, trying to get Scott's attention

"Come on- come on-" I said tapping my thumb against the wheel, as he stepped out of the bus and run towards the jeep. He ran over a car, and jumped the fence with a flip. I scoffed, show off.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" He exclaimed, getting on the car. I stepped on the pedal and got us the hell out of there

"Did it work? Did you remember?" I asked. The school was a fair distance from us by now.

"Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood- a lot of it was mine" He said

"So you did attack him?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine. It was Derek" He said

"What about the driver?" I asked

"I think I was actually trying to protect him" Scott said

"Wait, why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" I asked confused, it didn't make sense.

"That's what I don't get" Scott said, shaking his head hopelessly

"It's got to be a pack thing" I mumbled, thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked

"Like an initiation" I clarified "You do the kill together."

"Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience" Scott said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know right, but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer" I said smiling "And it also means that-"

"I can go out with Allison" Scott exclaimed happily. My smile fell.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me" I said rather bitterly

"Oh yeah, that too" Scott said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, at least he didn't kill anyone.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Lydia said pulling me inside Allison's house.

"Um, traffic?" I said uneasily, truth be told I took as long as possible to get here, I would have ditched but then Scott would nag me about it and I wouldn't hear the end of it. My excuse didn't seemed to convince Lydia a 100% but she let it slip

"It took you so long and you're wearing that?" She asked, looking at me disapprovingly

"Hey! What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked, looking down at my blue top and jeans. I followed Lydia upstairs to what I supposed was Allison's room.

"Well it's a date, you need to dress like it" She stated, opening the room's door

"Oh, Stiles you're here!" Allison exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yeah, what? You thought I was gonna ditched you guys?" I asked, giving a nervous chuckled, scratching my neck "So what's up?"

"Makeup!" Lydia exclaimed pulling out what looked like a pencil.

"Why do you have a pencil?" I asked raising a confused eyebrow.

"It's eyeliner" Lydia said in a 'duh' tone, raising an equal confused eyebrow to me, exchanging looks with Allison. I noticed there must have been something I was missing out.

"You- don't know what eyeliner is?" Allison asked grinning at me

"Um, no, should I? Why is it a pencil?" I asked

"Oh my god!" Lydia exclaimed "You have a lot to learn. Sit" She commanded. I sat next to Allison, rather uneasy as Lydia came closer to me with that pencil thing.

"Relax" Allison said, with a kind smile "She's not going to hurt you"

"That thing is pointy" I protested crossing my arms, eyeing the pencil Lydia was holding

"She's not gonna poke your eye with it, she's just going to outline them" Allison explained, amused "Just close you're eyes and let her do it"

"Fine" I said, snapping my eyes shut. I felt the pencil going from the end of one of my eyelids to the other end. Same in the other eyelid.

"Stop flinching!" Lydia exclaimed irritated, although it sounded like she was trying not to laugh "There done! At least that'll make up for you not having the appropriate clothing" She said, I opened my eyes, and Allison handed me a mirror. I looked at myself and was surprised to see that it did outlined my eyes, making them bigger. I had to admit, even if makeup wasn't my thing, it did make my eyes looked prettier, so I thanked Lydia.

"It makes your eyes popped out, you should try using eyeliner more often" Allison said

"Thanks, but um makeup isn't my thing" I said, awkwardly "There's none at my house anyway"

"What? Surely your mom has some you could borrow-"

"Allison!" Lydia snapped, looking over at me with wide eyes.

"Mom _used_ to have makeup, not anymore" I said, sadly

Allison looked confused for a second before she connected the dots "Oh my god! Stiles, I'm so sorry-"

"I-It's ok, it's not your fault" I said shrugging my shoulders, trying to stop my eyes from watering. I was not going to hold it against her, really, how could she have known about my mom, she was new here after all. "So um are you wearing that?" I asked her, giving a half smile. Lydia and Allison both looked relieved at the change of topic.

"She's right, you gotta dress better if you want to impress Scott" Lydia stated. My smile fell for a second, but I recovered quickly. The thought of Scott and Allison together once more making me uncomfortably jealous, but I pushed the feeling down and put on a blank mask. No need for Lydia or Allison to discovered I have feelings for Scott, I've been doing a great job hiding them from everyone for what? 5 years now? Lydia opened Allison's closet and looked at her clothes thoughtfully "Mmm, pass" She said. "Pass... Let me see. Pass. Pass" Allison and I exchanged amused looks, as Lydia's frustration grew by the second. "Uh, pass on all of it. Allison," She said turning to us "respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second" She turned back to Allison's closet. I snorted, but covered it with a bad cough. Finally, Lydia pulled out a black top and handed it to Allison "This"

Allison considered it for a second before she nodded her head, and moved to the bathroom to get changed, leaving Lydia and me in an awkward silence.

"So..." I said, not sure how to start a conversation with Lydia. It was Lydia Martin for Christ's sake!

"I'm sorry about your mom" She blurted out. I looked at her surprised.

"Um, really it's not your fault guys, beside it happened a long time ago and it's not like I blame Allison, she didn't know..." I said, unsure how to react. It had been a long time since someone had apologize for my mom's death.

Lydia sighed relieved. "Still I'm sorry and I'm sorry we pushed you into this date, but Allison really wanted to know you, now that you know, Scott"

"Yeah, I guess" I mumbled. Lydia was gonna said something else but I never knew what it was because Allison walked back into the room, with the black top on and also a jacket.

"That's better" Lydia said, nodding her head, pleased.

Allison smiled, and moved to the mirror to check herself out.

I let out a yelp and fell out of bed when a middle aged guy came into the room. All the occupants of the room looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, sorry" I said, blushing standing up the floor.

"Dad, hello?" Allison asked

"Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock" He said, apologetically. Allison's father seemed nice enough, but that didn't fool me, after all, this was the dude that shot my best friend with a freakin' crossbow.

"Hi, Mr. Argent" Lydia said, seductively. I looked at her shocked. She shrugged her shoulders, well in her defense Allison's dad was in good shape for his age, probably one of the perks of being a werewolf hunter.

"Dad, do you need something?" Allison asked

"I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight" He said

"What?" Allison exclaimed in disbelief "I'm going out with my friends tonight" She nodded towards us

"Not when some animal out there is attacking people" Her dad said firmly

"Dad, dad, I'm-"

"It's out of my hands. There's a curfew" He said "No one's allowed out past 9:30 P.M." I mentally snorted at the irony that the sheriff was the one that stablished the curfew, yet his daughter (a.k.a me) didn't followed it "Hey, no more arguing" Mr. Argent said to Allison as he turned, and left the room

"Someone's daddy's little girl" Lydia teased

"Sometimes... But not tonight" She grabbed a beanie and headed to the room's window. She opened it and stepped out of the room. Lydia and I looked as she climbed the roof.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked. And just like it was nothing, Allison did a front flip and landed perfectly in the ground.

"Eight years gymnastics" She said, grinning. Ha! Great, how the hell I'm supposed to compete with that "Are you coming?" Not wanting to feel like Allison was superior of me, I climbed out the window, and jumped beside her. Doing this at Scott's for over 7 years did gave you some practice. We looked at Lydia, expectantly. She looked at us as if we were crazy.

"I'll take the stairs" Lydia said

* * *

**A/N What do you think will happened in the date? How do you think Alison/Stiles interactions are going to be like from now on? Do you think there should be more Stiles/Lydia moments? Do you think I should do all seasons, and if so, should they be in a separate story or not? Tell me what you think in the reviews :3 And if you have any suggestion for the story you can always review it or PM it to me, and I'll take it into consideration.**

**That's it, I think. Happy Late Easter! **


End file.
